New lady of the west
by VilenVile666
Summary: When rin is grown and kaede has passed, she receives a letter from sesshomaru saying there will be a new lady of the west. But when sesshomaru comes to take rin to his castle he finds she ran away. when he finds her and takes her to his castle she is attacked by naraku. Will rin and Sesshomaru live happily ever after? Or will naraku tear them apart? I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the letter in my hands, unable to comprehend what i just read.

Married.

You were getting married.

meaning you had found a mate. Now i would never be able to tell you how i felt about you. Well i could but it would make no difference. You had a mate. i was nothing to you now.

I crumbled the letter and through it at the wall. I sat next to the little fire in my hut.

I hugged my legs to my chest, thinking of who your mate might be. Was she a wolf demon? Dog? or was she another human like me?

i remembered the day we met.

 _I was laying on the ground, almost dead from the wolfs that had attacked me. I had just found my village had been attacked and burned down by bandits. i ran into the woods crying after finding my parents dead. i was so sad that i wanted to die._

 _I had no one._

 _i was alone._

 _I closed my eyes and waited to die knowing it may be soon._

 _Then i heard voices. I opened my eyes and saw a man. He had long silver white hair and a red crescent moon on his forehead. he was dressed in white robes with two swords at either side. he looked displeased with me. just then a little toad demon toad in my view of the man and began to hit my head with his two headed staff. I lowered my head to the ground and began to cry. "Stop hitting me, please." I said barely able to speak. My throat to dry to even utter a sound. I closed my eyes and heard the man speak._

" _Girl, what is your name?" he asked stepping in front if the little toad demon. I used what strength i had to turn my head and look at him tears still running down my face onto the ground. I could feel dirt sticking to my face. My clothes sticky with sweat and blood. He knelt down and looked at me. "What is your name young one?" i looked into his silver eyes and opened my mouth to speak. "My name is rin." I said my voice came out in barely a whisper. He stood up and drew one of his swords. The little toad was shocked and began to beg his master to spare my life. But he did not listen to the toad. Instead he rose the sword to his shoulder, his face holding no emotion. He swung the sword and i closed my eyes waiting to feel the sting of the blade._

 _But i felt nothing. Instead i felt my wounds closing and healing. I slowly stood up and looked at my arms and legs seeing they had healed. I looked back at him and he sheathed the sword and began to walk away. The toad demon looked at me and hit me with his staff. "Be grateful that lord Sesshomaru saved you, you ungrateful child." He said and ran to his master. "wait for me lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _I looked at the man and ran after him. He spoke to me without looking at me. "Why are you following me rin?" i smiled and ran up to him and said."Because you saved me and i am grateful, lord Sesshomaru." I said and hugged his leg. The toad demon began to scream at me to get off the master and show respect. But lord Sesshomaru didn't push me off of him, Instead he stopped walking and looked at me._

" _Jaken." He said looking at the toad. How far till the next village?"_

 _The toad scurried up to Sesshomaru and said between breaths. "We can make it there by nightfall if we keep going with no more stops."_

" _Hm. Then lets go then." Sesshomaru said and kept walking with me on his leg._

 _After about a mile i began to feel tired. Sesshomaru stopped walking and picked me up. "Go to sleep rin. We wont be there for a few more hours. Rest." he said and i did._

 _when I woke up I was in a small hut. A priestess was making some soup at the fire in a big pot. she looked over at me and smiled. "Ah I see ye be awake now. come the soup is almost ready." she said and smiled at me. I got up and walked over to her and sat across from her. I smelled the soup and it smelt so good. my stomach stared to grumble. I had forgotten it had been two days since I last ate._

 _I realized it was quiet and looked around for lord Sesshomaru. he was gone. I began to think he left me here not wanting me to follow him anymore and I started to cry._

 _the priestess looked up at me and said "your lord Sesshomaru is out side dear. he didn't want to wake you. is that why you are upset?" she asked and she ladled some soup in a bowl for me. I took it and nodded. 'he didn't leave me? I thought he would. Maybe he does want me around.' I thought eating some soup. the moment it hit my tongue my mouth began to water for more. I ate the soup and asked for more. the priestess smiled and gave me some more. "My my you must be starving. No matter eat all you can dear. Sesshomaru said you where nearly dead when he found you. So eat all you like."_

 _I smiled an her and bowed my head. " thank you miss-"_

 _"Kaede. My name is kaede child. And what might your name be?" She asked looking at me with a soft smile. I looked down and answered. "My name is rin . I am from a small village up north."_

 _"Come now there us no need to explain lord Sesshomaru already did. There's no reason to be sad now. Eat up rin. You may stay here as long as you want to I don't mind at all."_

 _I looked at her and smiled as a tear left my eye. "thank you, Kaede" I said and finished my soup._

 _I had one more bowl then I asked kaede where Sesshomaru was. she told me he was a few miles from town, but he'd be back in the morning and for me to get some more rest. I did as I was told and when morning came I ran outside to find lord Sesshomaru._

 _he was standing right at the door. "rin." he said looking at the sky. "do you still wish to travel with me? if not you may stay here with kaede until you are old enough to decide for sure that's what you want." he didn't even glance at me._

 _I smiled and hugged his leg. "I still want to travel with you." I said looking at him._

 _"alright. we will leave in 30 minutes. so be ready to go. I had jaken get everything you would need so do not worry about anything." he looked at me and was off._

slowly I stopped thinking about all those years ago. the damn bastard never came back for me. he left me.

Abandoned me.

I reread the letter thinking- hoping I read it wrong.

 _ **Dear kaede,**_

 _ **I am writing to you because I have urgent news.**_

 _ **Soon there will be a new lady of the west.**_

 _ **I will not tell who it is until I visit the other lords to inform them.**_

 _ **I shall be done visiting with the other lords in about two weeks time.**_

 _ **And when im finished I will come to your village and tell them.**_

 _ **Please do not tell rin until I visit and inform her myself.**_

 _ **Lord Sesshomaru.**_

I folded the paper and set it on the table. Kaede had passed away last year when I turned 19 of old age. She had trained me while I was growing up with her so that when she did go I could take her place. But since her passing no one has ever come to me for help fearing I was not as good as Kaede.

I went to my room and packed all of my belongings and grabbed my sword. I didn't know how to use it to well but id do my best to get away. I went over to the table where I placed the note and left a note for Sesshomaru to find when he came to announce his marriage.

 _ **Dear lord Sesshomaru.**_

 _ **When you find this note it means that the priestess Kaede has passed.**_

 _ **She passed last year.**_

 _ **I was to take her place but the villagers don't seem to want me to be there new priestess.**_

 _ **So I will head east in search of a new village to call home.**_

 _ **I hope you and your mate are happy together.**_

 _ **Rin**_

When I was finished I folded the paper and set it on the table next to his note. I gathered my things and left to the village bakery to get something to eat for my long trip. I grabbed some bread and some pastries. Then I got onto my horse id gotten when I was 13 and left the village around noon and headed east.

Hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't be here sooner then his note said.

I couldn't believe Sesshomaru had left me when I was young after I said I wanted to go with him, and then he finds a mate!? And doesn't tell me in person. Instead he sends a note. Does he really not like me like I thought he did when I was younger? Does he see me as someone who's always in the way?

Someone who cant defend themselves?

When the sun began to set I stopped to make camp. I gathered some wood to make a fire, tied my horse to a low branch and ate some of my bread before getting some rest.

I dreamed the same thing I had for years. I dreamt of Sesshomaru. Him saving me and then leaving me. That was all I could ever dream. When I woke up I nearly screamed my head off, as I stared into the golden eyes of him.

Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

he stood at the balcony in his chambers, watching the sun rise. he had met with the other lords days ago. his letter was sent a week ago by a human messenger but did not get there til this morning.

the other lords where confused as to why the great lord Sesshomaru would take in human for a mate. The southern Lord looked at him and almost yelled. "Why would you take in mate who is human? you know she won't live forever. and when she does pass you will have no mate. What then Sesshomaru? " he had simply looked at the other lord and glared at him.

"It is my business as to why I take in a human mate, and mine alone. I Sonny come to invite you to the wedding in three weeks time." "so soon?"

then the southern lords eyes softened from other hard stair. "You really love this woman don't you? whether she is human or demon."

he sighed and stood up from his chair and bowed his head in respect. "if it is truly love that you have for this woman then I will be honored to come to your wedding." and with that Sesshomaru was off. to the next lord. the last two didn't really fuss as bad and accepted the invites to the wedding.

when lord Sesshomaru had finished visiting the other lords the note had finally made it to the village. he hoped kaede would keep his rin safe until he came to get her. which would be soon he would leave later on today and go to kaedes hut to see her. his rin and propos to her.

he held the ring in his hand in its crystal box. the ring was his mothers, she gave it to him so that he may use it for his mate when he found her. The ring was a simple silver band with a pure emerald in the center surrounded by little diamonds in a flower. it was a beautiful ring.

Only his mate was worthy enough to wear it. He stepped away from the window to get ready for his trip to the village. a little after noon he got ah-un ready and went to the village. flying on ah-un only took 30minutes to get there. he made his way to kaedes hut and opened the door.

there was no trace of the old priestess or rin. He almost left the hut to hunt her down when he saw the note on the table next to the one he sent.

He picked it up and read what it said.

When he read that Kaede had passed he wished he had known so that he could have come to rin at that time and take her with him. But he didn't know and regretted not coming to see the old woman before her passing.

He continued reading to find rin had left and folded the note and set it down. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air and got a fait scent of someone.

Rin

It has to be her. He followed the scent and went east He walked bringing ah-un with him.

As he followed her scent he remembered the day he left her.

 _He walked back to jaken and ah-un. Jaken looking around for the orphaned girl he saved and then at his master ."my lord where is the girl? Does she not want to come with us?"_

 _Sesshomaru began walking with ah-un back to the castle._

" _No. the opposite. She wants to continue traveling with me. But it is to dangerous and she is too young to really know what she wants."_

" _So your leaving her here? What will happen when she realizes you left her?" The toad asked_

" _I don't know. Maybe she will grow to forget me and start her own family." He said._

 _But the thing was Sesshomaru didn't want her to forget about him. He wanted to let her travel with him, but it was to dangerous for a child of 9 to travel with someone always fighting._

 _She could get hurt. And strangely he didn't want her hurt. He wanted to keep her safe and if it meant leaving her in a village and breaking her heart he would._

 _When they got to his castle latter on he went to his study to work._

 _But he was to distracted, by rin. He knew she had waited for him all day. Waited for him to come and get her, and when he never showed up he knew she had cried herself to sleep._

 _He wanted to return to the village and bring her to his home._

 _But he wanted to to have a chance at life. To grow up and do as she pleased and maybe have her own mate._

 _Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his chambers. He stood at the balcony and stared off into the distance thinking about what the future would hold for the little girl._

Sesshomaru stopped when he found her and watched as she made camp. When she went into her tent he waited until she was deeply asleep and went into it as well and sat next to her.

He watched her sleep and caressed her cheek. She moved but remained asleep.

She stared to toss and turn probably from a nightmare.

And he knew all to well what nightmare it was.

He had left her abandoned her. He knew when she woke up she would probably hate him for what he did all those years ago. He remembered a note that Kaede had sent him a few months after he left her. It had read,

 _ **Sesshomaru,**_

 _ **The child rin will not eat or sleep without crying and saying how much you hurt her.**_

 _ **Please come and see her or send her a note telling her why you left her.**_

 _ **She will not listen to me when I try to tell her why.**_

 _ **She will only listen to you.**_

 _ **You saved her and for that she is grateful, but now she thinks you did not mean to save her.**_

 _ **Please come and see her or send her something to show her love her or even care.**_

 _ **I fear the child will try to find you or get herself hurt again to get you to show up.**_

 _ **Kaede**_

Sesshomaru shook away the memory and looked at the girl, no the woman who lay next to him. She was beautiful, even in her sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed and felt his chest hurt at the thought of her hurting herself to get his attention.

Just the thought of someone touching her sent him in a frenzy.

He looked at her and leaned close to her and kissed her lips.

They were so soft. He looked at her. He couldn't stop she was so beautiful. He reached into his kimono and pulled out the ring, right as she opened her eyes.

She looked like she was going to scream. He silenced her with another kiss.

She hesitated before pushing him away.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed, scared out of her skin. One minute shes sleeping and then she wakes up to see his amber eyes looking at her.

He grabs her arm before she can run out of the tent and hugs her.

"Rin." He said and she stopped. She looked at him and glared.

"What? Don't you have somewhere to be? Your mate must be missing you. So you better go to her." She said and left the tent.

For a minute he didn't move.

She was angry. Angry at him.

He left the tent and grabbed her shoulders and make her look at him.

"Rin." He said and stared at her.

She looked at him and sighed. She was annoyed.

"RIn. Why didn't you let me talk to you about who my mate was?" He said loosening his grip.

She glared at him.

"You don't know do you?" she said shaking her head. "I love you Sesshomaru. I always have. And when you left me…" she said starting to cry. "I…I was heart broken. I waited for you to come back for months. And when you didn't…I wasn't sure if you loved me the way I loved you. When Kaede passed I needed you. I had no one to go to. I was alone again." She said crying. Her cheeks et with tears.

He let her go.

"Im sorry." He said.

She was shocked. Did he just Did he just apologize?

The great lord Sesshomaru just apologized.

She looked at his face to see if he meant it.

He did.

She walked over to him and touched his cheek and looked at him in the eyes.

He looked at her. "Come with me. Come to my castle and live with me." He snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her close and closed the few inches with a kiss.

A kiss to apologize, for all the wrong he did.

"Forgive me?" he said breaking the kiss to stare lovingly in her eyes.

She smiled. "I forgive you lord Sesshomaru.

He grabbed her belongings and called for ah-un. He put her on the dragon demon and rode her horse back to his castle.

When they arrived a few hours later he took her to his chambers.

She looked around at the beautiful room and looked at him. "But where is your mate?"

She asked as she watched him kneel down.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He looked at her."I know what I did was unforgivable, but I needed to know if I was truly feeling love for you or if i just wanted you out of selfishness. And when I did know I needed to wait until you where of age. I have nearly killed myself because of what I did. I love you so much and I needed to know if you still would or not. So I left you to find out. I didn't want you to love someone who didn't love you back. And I didn't want you to hate me if I loved you. It would kill me."

He took out the ring and opened the box and grabbed her hand.

I know I don't deserve someone and beautiful or as wonderful as you but I ask you this because I love you and I want you to be my mate. So rin, Would you please be my mate and marry me?"

He asked with a soft voice and holding the ring up for her to see.

Rin stared at him shocked. He wanted to married her? To be her mate until she died?

She looked at the ring and then him.

 **Will she say yes?**

 **or will she break his demon Heart?**

 **find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin stared at him shocked. He wanted to married her?

To be her mate until she died?

She looked at the ring and then him.

"I.. I don't want to marry you." she said softly.

He stared at her as if she just ripped his heart out.

She sighed. "i do love you but you dont know how bad you hurt me. you need to prove to me that you love me and that your truely sorry for leaveing me. until you prove that you truely are sorry and that you love me i cant marry you." she said softly to him.

"If you want me to leave i will, just say the word and im gone."

He shook his head and stood up. "NO. You will stay in the castle with me." he said and lead her to a room three doors down from his. "I will come and get you for dinner." And with that said he left. Leaving her at her room with out so much as a glance.

Rin went into her room and put her things away, she then went into the bath room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was filthy. She had dirt and sweat all over her face and clothes.

She turned on the hot water and took a long bath. When she got out the sun had set and it was dark in her room. "Damn I can't see a thing. " she muttered trying to find the lamp. She bumped into something hard. She moved her hands along the thing she bumped into and felt something soft. She moved her hands higher and felt a face.

She gasped and tripped over herself and fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru turned on a lamp and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not caring that when she fell her towel came off and she sat there naked.

Rin stared at him and then glared at him to hide her momentary fear.

She stood up and began to hit his hard chest. "You bastard! You scared me half to death."

"Rin." He said and she stopped to look at him. "Hmm?"

"you have a nice body but I think you should get dressed before I take you to get some dinner." He said caressing her cheek and kissing her hand.

Rin blushed bright red and smacked him on the cheek. "You shouldn't be looking you pervert!"

He growled and through her on the bed, his eye glowing red.

She gasped and screamed and tried to get from under him.

Truly scared of the beast he now was.

"Please let me go, lord Sesshomaru."

She was truly scared now.

He snapped back to reality and realized what he had done.

He stood and looked at her with a shocked look On his face.

"Rin, im sorry" he stared to apologize but she began to cry and covered herself with her blanket.

"Please just leave."

With those words said he did. He left her room and went to his study. ' _what is happening to me?'_

He thought as he sat at his desk and tried to look busy.

He couldn't get rins scared face out of his head.

He almost hurt her and had bared his fangs at her. He went outside to a single cherry blossom tree and sat under it, unable to face rin.

He would never be forgiven after what he just did.

Rin sat on her bed and watched him leave. She was now truly scared of him and didn't want to leave the safety of her room for the rest of the night.

When she got dressed she went to her balcony and looked at the moon.

It was full and bright. She lowered he eyes to a cherry blossom tree and almost ducked when she saw Sesshomaru sitting under the tree.

He looked hurt.

She knew that he was mad at himself for scaring her and knew he would now avoid her at any cost. She watched him sit there and when he looked up and saw her he just stared at her.

She could have sworn she saw a tear. Rin took a deep breath of the night air and looked at him.

He looked down, bowing his head in shame. And was about to leave.

She didn't want him to leave. "Sesshomaru."

He looked at her.

"Wait there. I need to talk to you." She left the balcony and ran out of her room to the cherry blossom tree. She had to tell him she wasn't mad. He just scared her, that's all.

As she ran though what seemed like days of castle she made it outside to the tree.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Rin frown and sat under the tree where he had been not long ago and began to cry.

She would never find him in the giant castle even if she didn't stop looking.

She looked at the moon and stars until she cried herself to sleep.

She slept peacefully For the first time since he found her.

When rin woke up she was in her bed.

She looked next to her and saw Sesshomaru laying on the bed next to her. She was laying on his chest and he was looking at her.

"Your so stupid for falling asleep outside. You could have gotten sick, and then I would have to take care of you." He said but instead of being angry, Rin smiled.

"Im sorry." She said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and looked away from her. "Rin about last night, im sor-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have slapped you. I am to blame not you." She said softly.

He snaked his hand along her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"you have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have come into your room when you where naked. Though I did like what I saw."

She playfully slapped his chest, realizing he was naked from neck to waist. She looked at her body and saw she was wearing his kimono. Before she could ask why he answered.

"You where getting cold as you slept."

"But what about you?"

"Ill be fine." He said. "Demons don't feel cold as much as humans do."

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He saw her lower her head and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, rin?" he asked her lifting her head.

"Did you really mean what you said about needing to know for sure if you loved me, and that you truly do love me?" she asked hoping it was true.

He smiled, something he was doing a lot of lately.

"Yes. I did."

Rin smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

Sesshomaru knew what would happen if he didn't stop her. He didn't want to do anything she might regret later. He pulled away and stood up, leaving rin to fall forward on her bed. She looked at him and groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"Im leaving before things get to…hot" He said thinking of the right word. "come, rin. Lets get you something to eat."

Rin groaned again and covered her head with the blanket. "can't we just lay in bed all day?"

"No. you need to eat and…" He sighed. "You need to eat so come on, before I get over ther."

Rin sighed and got up hugging herself in his kimono. She spit her tongue at him and followed him to the dinning room. they sat down and ate some eggs, grits and some milk. When they finished Jaken cam running in the dinning room. "Lord Sesshomaru there is a letter for you."

Sesshomaru took the letter and stood up. "Jaken take rin to her room, and do not let her leave."

Sesshomaru left the dinning room leaving the letter on the table.

"come on, rin." Jaken said leading her to her room.

RIn grabbed the letter and tucked it into her kimono and followed jaken. When he locked her into her room rin looked at the letter. It had only three words in blood.

 _ **Naraku is alive**_

Rin dropped the letter and slowly backed up till she hit her bed. She sat on her bed. She thought back to when she was in the village with Kaede.

 _Naraku had attacked the village leaving only rin and Kaede unharmed. Naraku looked at rin and smiled._

" _Ill be back for you in your 19_ _th_ _spring."_

 _He vanished leaving rin and kaede to deal with the aftermath of his attack. The other villagers where hurt badly. She helped kaede with the villagers hoping that Naraku would die before he got her._

 _Rin spent the next few years learning how to use a sword so that maybe she would stand a chance against Naraku._

Rin ran over to her closest and grabbed her sword.

She felt something grab her hair, wrists and waist. She dropped her sword unable to hold it and tried to scream. A hand covered her mouth.

She was slowly turned around to see who was holding her. Her eyes widened when she saw Naraku.

He had tentacles coming from his back holding her in the air.

He used his free hand to make a bubble around them.

"Now no one can hear you scream so either you keep quiet so I can tell you how and why im here, or I can kill you." He threatened.

Rin kept her mouth closed when he removed his hand.

Naraku smiled and licked rins cheek, making her flinch.

"what do you want you bastard?" rin said trying to hide her fear. Naraku looked at her and grabbed her hand. Rin didn't move fearing he would kill her on the spot.

"I need you." He said.

"W-w-what? W-why?" rin asked all her fear showing in her voice.

"I need you to kill someone for me." He stated setting her down knowing she wouldn't be stupid enough to try and run. He started to walk circles around her. If you do this I will never bother you again and you can live your life in peace."

"Why cant you just kill them yourself?" she asked him wondering why he needed HER help. Of all the people in the world why did he pick her?

"Because the person would smell me coming before I even came within five miles of them. But you are human so they wouldn't think anything of it. You'd be able to get close to them." He said standing behind her with his lips at her ear. She shivered at his cold breath hitting her ear.

"So you need me to kill a demon?" she asked Turning to look at him.

He smiled. "yes. A demon. And if you do this for me I will leave you alone for the rest of your life." He said, looking into her eyes.

Rin thought a moment. "Do you promise?" She asked him looking at him hating what she was about to do.

"I promise." He said, and added. "And when a demon makes a promise, they keep it."

. Rin looked at the floor. "Tell me who it is."

Naraku smiled. "The demons name is," he moved his lips to her ear. "Sesshomaru."

Rin looked at him shaking her head no and backing away from him.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm not killing him!"

Naraku smiled. "I figured you would say that."

He moved behind her, to fast for her to see and scratched her back with his sharp claws.

Rin screamed and fell to the floor in pain thinking she was going to die in her closet, never to see her Sesshomaru again.

"Ill have to use your body to do it myself then." He said laughing, when Rin blacked out from the pain in her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. This chapter is a little shorted and it gets kinda dark but, hopefully you like it please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I bring inuyasha and kagome into it but not for long.**

 **Tell me if you want me to put them in later chapters and ill try my best.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter soon.**

Chapter 4

When rin woke up she found herself in her bed. She sat up and looked around for the bastard Naraku. She relaxed when she found no trace of him. She laid back down and felt pain on her back and jumped up she got out of her bed and saw Three long gashes down her back. Her eyes widened.

What had happened? She couldn't remember.

She pulled her kimono back on and saw that the kimono was ripped as well.

She quickly took it off and opened her closet and grabbed a deep blue kimono.

After she got dressed she went over to her door.

"jaken? Can i come out?"

There was silence.

She tried to open the door but it was still locked.

She started to knock on the door.

"JAKEN!"

She heard some shuffling and then heard jaken say.

"I cannot let you out until Lord Sesshomaru says so."

"But im hungry!" rin whined.

She heard a faint sigh. "Ill have the cook bring something to you then." He said.

She heard him walk away and went to her balcony.

She looked at the sky and lost herself in thought.

Sesshomaru looked at his half breed brother.

"What do you mean 'Naraku is still alive? i though you killed him?" he almost yelled.

He looked at kagome. "You sensed him? How long ago?"

Inuyasha stepped in front of kagome, blocking sesshomaru's view of her. "Leave her alone, Sesshomaru. I caught his scent. Kagome just came back from her world." Inuyasha said, almost growling.

"Hm." Sesshomaru moved away from his half breed brother. "If you find anymore information about naraku, then send for me." He said leaving. He began walking back to his castle.

"I have one more thing to say, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called.

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"I caught his scent moving to your castle. Do you know why he's going that way?" inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru s eyes widened a bit.

Rin.

She was there alone. He might be after her.

Sesshomaru called for ah-un and rode back to the castle.

Why would he be after rin? Sesshomaru growled. If naraku touched her we would pay, with his life and this time he would stay dead.

When he got to his castle he quickly made his way to rins room.

When he opened the door he noticed there was no lights on. He was about to call for her, when he saw the bed slightly moving. He calmed himself and went over to her bed. He looked at his sleeping rin ans smiled slightly.

He laid next to her and pulled her close. He wouldn't leave her side until Naraku was dead. He drifted off to sleep, knowing she would be safe now that he was home.

When Rin woke up she looked next to her and saw that sessomaru was in her bed with her.

She smiled and got up to take a bath. As she turned on the water she began to undress and then got in. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Naraku smiled. Now was his chance to attack the sleeping lord Sesshomaru.

He took over rins body. And got out of the bath tub and began to move her to the sleeping form on her bed. Since he was controlling her she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up. He used his demon powers to make one of rins hands grow claws. He pulled back the covers and went to strike.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Rin. he saw the blank stare in her eyes and her clawed hand.

He flew out of the bed and grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Rin? What's wrong with you?" he almost yelled.

He picked her up and smelled a familiar scent.

"Naraku." He said glaring into rins eyes. "get out here and fight me yourself, you coward!"

Naraku used rins body to speak. He looked at Sesshomaru's face and smiled.

"And why should i?" he said and laughed tilting rins head to the side. "I'm safe in this wench of yours so i think until i kill you i think ill stay here. And then once your dead ill release rin from my grasp end let her think she killed you, until she begs me to end her life." He said laughing, giving rin her body back.

Rin opened her eyes and blinked. "What? How did i get here?" she looked at Sesshomaru and then down at her naked form being held up in the air. "What the? Did you take me out of my bath you damn pervert?!" she almost screamed.

Sesshomaru set her down. She didn't remember? She must not know that Naraku is inside her head.

He grabbed her chin making her look at him. "You fell asleep, i didn't want you to drown." He said, then lightly kissed her lips.

Sesshomaru left her room so she could get dressed and went to his study. He sat at his desk and tried to think of something to get naraku out. A spell maybe? Something. He couldn't stand to have naraku hurt his rin. Should he let naraku kill him, so his rin could be free?

No. He couldn't. If he did then Surly she would want to be with him.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and began to write.

After Sesshomaru left rin dried her hair and put on a pink kimono and opened her door, finally able to leave her room. She went to the dinning room and got some breakfast, not having anything to eat since yesterday and then looked for Sesshomaru. She asked a few of the staff and then Jaken but no one knew where he was.

Rin went to the stables and got on a horse, who's mane was as white as a cloud and who's mane was the color of honey. Rin didn't know if the beautiful creature had a name but she would call it honeysuckle. She rode honeysuckle into a town not far from the castle to buy a few thing with what money she had. She got a few pastries and a few materials to do some cross stitching and then something caught her eye. She walked over to the black smiths hut and saw a beautiful sword.

It was a black bladed sword with a leather wrapped handle. Rin looked at the black smith and asked how much for the sword.

He looked at her then the sword she wanted. He smiled and chucked. "That sword there is a demon hunters sword. It can kill thousands of demons in one swing. I got from a fella who made it out of a demon fang from some evil demon. I cant remember the demons name but it might have been before your time. Anyway no demon hunters come this way since the land belongs to the great lord Sesshomaru, so there are no demons here. So i wont make any profit from it. But i'll trade you for it." He said.

Rin looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked hoping it wasn't something crazy.

He looked at her and smiled. "How about a couple pastries, for the sword. No funny business either." He said.

Rin smiled she had gotten 12 of them so that was a good deal to her. "Alright." She said rin handed him three instead and insisted it was fine. And as a bonus he gave her a small dagger she could hide in her kimono for half price and waved her goodbye as she left. Rin placed the sword at her side and hide the dagger in her kimono at her chest and smiled. The sword began to pulse and she heard a voice in her head say 'black heart'. She smiled having weirder things happen and figured it might be the sword telling her its name. Now she could protect herself, weather it was a demon or a human.

When rin got back to the castle Sesshomaru was waiting for her. As she put honeysuckle in her stall he watched her.

"where were you?" he asked a little annoyed.

Rin rolled her eyes. He worried to much about her. Now she can take some of the worry off of him. She had her sword, black heart and the small dagger if she really needed it.

She looked at Sesshomaru and pulled out her sword. "I was in town getting a few pastries and i found this." She said lifting the sword.

Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and lifted it, it pulsed and burned his hand. He handed it back to rin and smiled. "that sword belonged to a powerful demon named Kazomaru."

Rin looked at him confused. "How do you know that?" she asked sheathing it.

He looked at her. "I know because i killed him. He was a Spider demon like naraku. But unlike naraku he was a full demon. Our battle was a long one but i wounded him enough so that he could not heal himself, and left him to die. it seems someone found his remains and made a strong sword with his fang. You best take care of it he was a mighty foe but a good one." Sesshomaru said and went inside with rin.

When rin had eaten diner she climbed into her bed and went to sleep with her lord watching over her.

Little did she know that he was waiting for naraku to make a move.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok this chapter is a little longer then the others but i hope you enjoy.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think**

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru listened to rins heart until he knew she was asleep.

When she was he closed his eyes and waited for naraku to show himself, knowing he would.

He looked outside at the moon, it was full. it was bright outside and for a moment it seemed to look as if the moon was the sun still shinning in the sky, like there was no such thing as darkened. A white glow over his kingdom. The stars were nowhere in the sky, making it seem more like the sun instead of the white moon.

Sesshomaru looked at rins sleeping Form and caressed her cheek.

Just then her head moved to look at him.

"Hello again." narakus voice sounded in Sesshomaru's ears. "Miss me?" he said laughing as he sat rins body up. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at him and glared at the half demon, who made himself comfy in rins mind. _'Not for long_. _'_ He thought to himself.

Soon he would rid her of the fowl demon, without alerting rin of his presents he hoped.

He looked at naraku. "Tell me demon." He said refusing to call him by name. "When rin has control of her body, do you see rest or do you see what she does?" he asked if he did rest then he might be able to put his plane in action without alerting him if rins awake.

Naraku smiled. ' _What's he getting at? Why does he care?'_

"Why should i tell you, mutt? Its none of your concern." He said, making Sesshomaru mad.

He growled low in his throat at the bastard, his eyes turning red and his claws tearing the pillow to shreds.

"Well then. Now you'll need to tell rin why her pillow is torn. And then she will know im in her body."

' _And then i will drive her mad and then make her see her precious Sesshomaru as me. He'll be dead before she even knows what happened.'_ Naraku laughed out loud making Sesshomaru curios. He made rin stand up and go to the closet and picked up her sword, black heart.

"i love what the old totosai did to Kazomaru's fang. He was a fool to challenge you. But was always so damned stubborn. I should have sent him to kill rin once she was left by you at kaede's village."

He looked at Sesshomaru. "don't tell me. She didn't tell you what happened, after she gave up on you after six months?" he said and looked at him smiling.

Sesshomaru remained quiet. _'What? Something happened after he left her with Kaede?'_

Naraku set her sword down and grabbed the small dagger, holding it behind his back.

"After you left her, i paid her a visit. I told her i would come for her on her 19th spring. And well, here i am." He said walking back over to the bed. He stood in front of Sesshomaru and pulled out the knife about to strike.

Sesshomaru momentarily forgot he was in rins body, blinded by anger and grabbed him by the wrist and slammed rins body against the ground, making the dagger go flying across the floor.

He laughed and gave rin control of her body again.

"W-what?" Rin realized she was laying on the floor with Sesshomaru pinning her to the ground.

"Why am i on the ground and why are you on top of me?" she said. He could hear fear in her words.

' _Damn! The bastard.'_ Sesshomaru got up and left the room without another word.

Rin watched him leave scared now of what had happened. Why was he pinning her to the ground? Did she do something that had angered him? She couldn't have. She was asleep.

Rin stood up and saw her small dagger on the floor and wondered how it had gotten there. She picked it up and put it back in her closet and laid back in her bed hoping she didn't do something to upset him.

She looked outside at the moon that was almost gone. She closed her eyes and thought of the day after Sesshomaru had left her at kaede's village.

 _When he didn't show up i started to cry. Why would he leave me? He promised to come back and take me with him. Why would he do that? I ran into the forest and sat under a tree not wanting to be here anymore. I wanted to be with my lord Sesshomaru. I sat there for hours until kaede found me and brought me back to the hut._

 _For days all i did was sit in the corner and cry, until one day she had to take care of a villager who was really sick. She told me she needed help and if i could help her. I got up out of my corner and started to help her. After that she taught me all she knew and i became her student. After about two years with kaede, naraku attacked. He told me he would be back for me and vanished, leaving me and kaede to tend to the hurt people. After that the villagers demanded that kaede get ride of me so that they could live in peace. Some said 'just give her to naraku she's just a stupid child. All she does is cry and whine anyway. She wouldn't be missed.'_

 _Kaede told them they could leave then if they didn't want to be near me, because i wasn't going anywhere. It took a few weeks for them to settle down and when naraku didn't came back they relaxed._

 _After that i learned how to use a sword when kaede wasn't teaching me. And after a few years i had forgotten about Sesshomaru. I lived in peace and was happy._

 _Until i got the letter._

After what seemed like hours trying to go back to sleep, rin got out of bed and walked around the castle till she found the library. She looked through the books and found one that got her attention.

She went over to the couch and began to read it. It was about spells and healing herbs. Something was wrong with her and she was going to fix it.

Sesshomaru left the castle and went miles away. He needed to kill something, if not then the next time Naraku appeared he might try to kill him killing rin too. He found some weak demons and killed them. He killed demons till he saw the sun coming up. He needed to stay away from rin for a few days. No doubt that last night's events scared her to death. She was probably too scared to even talk to him. He flew back to the castle and hoped that rin wasn't hurt. If he hurt her then naraku will watch as his heart is ripped out of his chest.

Naraku smiled as he lay in the back of rins mind, with a unconscious rin With rin Unaware of his presents in her mind, he could easily drive her mad. And with Sesshomaru hiding it he wouldn't need to worry about the mutt giving him away. After their fun last night rin would probably stay away from Sesshomaru. But even if he can't make her kill him, He'll make rin see Her Beloved lord as Me and kill him. But he has to wait for the right time. If he tries to soon then he will fail. First he has to slowly drive rin crazy. As long as Sesshomaru didn't get in his way he would have no problem driving her crazy.

He laughed to himself knowing what he would need to do to get his plan to work.

He smiled knowing she would soon be his puppet, doing as he commanded.

Rin was standing in front of Sesshomaru holding black heart in her hand. The sword pulsed, begging for the blood of the person who left him to die. Rin readied her sword and looked at her lord, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to fight you!" she said lowering her sword.

He lifted his sword and ran to her, ready to attack. "Fight me you coward!" He yelled swinging his sword. Rin raised her sword blocking his attack. She had no idea she was this good. She was able to block his attack and had managed to cut his cheek, with only pissed him off.

Rin swung her sword knowing he wouldn't listen, only fight.

She aimed for his side but he moved to fast, making her miss. He jumped in the air and landed on top of a branch. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked jumping down and swinging his sword at her head.

Rin rolled out of the way and attacked, hitting his arm. She cut off his right arm. His arm fell onto the ground, sword in that hand. Rin put her sword up to his throat. "I don't want to hurt you." She said as the tears streaked her face. His eyes softened. "Then you are not welcome here anymore." He said looking away from her. "Leave!" he demanded as he got up, looking at her.

She fell to the ground. She didn't realize it before but it was raining, making the soft dirt into wet mud.

"Leave before i kill you." He said but she didn't hear him. She was trying to gather the strength to get up.

After a few minutes she stood up and turned around without looking at him. she started to walk away.

She felt as if her whole world had crumbled down. He didn't want her anymore? Did he not love her this whole time? She felt the tears dry up unable to cry anymore. Her heart was broken her mind to bruised to care. As she got to the edge of the forest she looked back to see him one last time but he was gone. Rin turned to the forest stopping dead in her tracks. She stared into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. Before she could hug him and beg him to let her stay with him, he plunged his clawed hand into her chest. As she watched as her heart was ripped out she saw Sesshomaru change into Naraku and laugh as her life left her body.

Rin opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a beautiful castle, all colored in gold with gems all over. She looked around the ballroom and saw that there was there was no one in there.

She was alone. she looked at her clothing and was amazed as she looked at the White and gold ball gown she was wearing. She started to walk to the other side of the ball room to the door and jumped a little when someone came through the doors.

He was a little taller than her, He looked to be a fox demon. He was dressed in a suit.

"Now you need to come with me. The wedding will be starting soon." He said dragging her to a room. She didn't have a chance to see what the rest of the castle looked like as she was pushed into a room. She looked around the room to see that unlike the ball room, it was soft shades of purple and silver.  
She sat on the purple bed cover and looked outside. When had Sesshomaru put her in this dress? And what was with the Wedding? She didn't remember him proposing or planning it. How long was she asleep for?

Rin watched as the sun began to set and was interrupted from her thoughts. A soft knock on the door came and a woman stepped in. She was another fox demon. She stepped into the room and closed the door. "My name is saya and the lord wanted me to make sure you are ready for your wedding. He sent me to do your hair and whatever else i need to do. Rin looked at the girl. She had to have been young.

"i don't mean to be rude or inconsiderate, but i don't want my hair up."

Saya nodded and bowed. "Very well then. Are you ready to become the lady of the west?" she asked me.

I nodded and followed her back to the ballroom. It was the same as before but a few things were added. There was a deep red carpet in the middle of the room and people and demons sitting in chairs on both sides of the carpet. I looked ahead as i walked to the end of the carpet i saw his white hair i smiled to myself, unable to believe this was happening. I was getting married! And to the man i love!

As i got to the end of the carpet i looked into sesshomaru's eyes and smiled.

We said our vows and i do and kissed. When we parted i looked at the man i had kissed and almost screamed. It was him.

Naraku.

I had kissed naraku. "Now you are mine!" he said and laughed. I ran out of the ballroom and tripped on my dress as i ran out the castle doors.

He appeared in front of me and held me still by tentacles from his back.

"Don't worry rin. None of this is real. Yet. Soon though you will be mine and i will be the new lord of the west. Once Sesshomaru is dead i mean." He put his lips next to my ear and whispered. "You will kill Sesshomaru."

I screamed and jumped up, falling off the couch i had been reading on. I hit my head on the hard wood floor and stood up looking outside. The sun had set and i was feeling tired from the crazy dream. I started walking out of the library and saw jaken. I asked him if he had seen Sesshomaru. He said that he was in his study and that he wanted to be alone for a while.

Rin rolled her eyes and went to his study. After the crazy dream she had she needed to see him. She needed to be held like a baby and to know that everything was ok. Right?

Rin found his study door and opened it not bothering to knock. She opened the door a little. She saw Sesshomaru and almost through the door open to run to him, but stopped dead in her tracks seeing he was kissing someone.

She stared at him and watched as their clothes came off. Rins eyes started to water and she ran away to her room. She packed her clothes and grabbed her sword and small dagger, and ran passed a worried jaken to the stables.

"Rin what are you doing? Lord Sesshomaru will not like this!" he said, screaming at her like she was a child.

She looked at jaken with tear filled eyes. "I don't think he will notice I'm gone. He has a new woman now!" she said and was off. Rin rode honeysuckle far from the castle. Why was he kissing someone else? Did he not love her anymore? Did he ever love her? She didn't know anymore. She watched as the sun came up and let honeysuckle rest. She pulled out some pastries she had gotten before leaving and ate very little. She was too sad to eat.

Rin stood up and heard someone coming. She looked at the tall man. His long hair falling in his face.

He smiled and looked at her. "Oh look i found some breakfast." He said and rin knew he was a demon about to eat her.

She went to get her sword from her horse but was pushed to the ground. His face hovered over hers. His snake like tongue licked her he pushed his lips to hers and ripped her kimono off. She didn't fight him knowing she would not be able to escape. his fangs bit into her and she felt the worst pain ever.

He was a snake demon. He was going to eat her.

Rin closed her eyes feeling her life slipping.

 **Rin is dying and sesshomaru has no idea! what will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

 **This chapter is long and took a while to write but i hope you like it.**

 **I'll start on chap 7 as soon as i can I might stop for** ** **Christmas** so it might be after Christmas that the next chap is up.**

 **thank you for the views and Happy holidays and a happy new year!**

Chapter 6

Naraku left her body and fought the snake demon with his clawed hand. He won easily. When he killed the demon he looked at rin. Her face was almost ash grey and her once rose colored lips were also grey. _'She's dyeing.'_ he thought. he didn't want her to die. he couldn't let her die, She was to beautiful to let die this way. He looked at her ashen face and cut his wrist with his claw and then her arm as her arm began to bleed he quickly placed his wrist on her cut and touched his cut to hers and bit her shoulder. He kept his arm to hers for a few more minutes before pulling his arm away from hers. He moved his cut wrist to her mouth and dripped some blood into her mouth and did the same to her other hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few minute he looked at her and Smiled slightly. Her color was back. she was slowly coming back from the edge of death. The venom would leave her system in a couple days and then she would be back to her life at the castle. But before she would know what was wrong with her Sesshomaru would know. He would smell a change in her. Her looks would be the same except for her eyes. They would change into a light gold and her hair would get longer faster, and she would become like him.

Like naraku.

A half demon.

She would hate him. Possibly want to kill him for doing this. But he had his reasons. He couldn't let her die, He-

No he couldn't! Could he? Naraku shook the thought from his head and heard someone coming. He sniffed the air. Human. Probably someone from the nearby village who saw rin go this way. Naraku went back into rins mind, taking over her body so her mind could rest. When he heard the villager come up to rin on a horse, He stood rin up and grabbed her belongings.

"Hey Miss? Are you okay?" The man asked riding up to her. He looked at the man and smiled. "I'm fine, sir. I'm just heading to the South. I'm hoping to start my life there. The lord is kind to me, but I would like to start my own life." He said with her voice. The villager nodded and got off of his horse."So do you have a husband yet?" he asked stepping close to her.

' _To close.'_ Naraku thought. He grabbed the sword Black heart. "Step away from me. This is a demon fang sword. I can kill you and no one would ever find you body. This sword will tear you to pieces and then absorb what's left. Now that i think about it i don't think this sword has been used yet, it's probably dying of thirst for some blood. Care to let it have yours?" Naraku smiled and gave him an evil look. The man backed away and ran off on his horse.

Naraku smiled when the man left and went over to the horse she called Honeysuckle and took all of her things off the horse, and left her body. He made a bubble around them and headed south. He looked at the girl next to him and thought about what rin might do when she found out what he did to her.

Would she be thankful he saved her life? Or would she hate him for it? Would she be happy that she would she like being a half demon? Or maybe she would hate it? He wasn't sure what she would think. He only knew that she would think he kidnapped her and would try to run. He stopped when he came to the boarder of the south lands. As the bubble landed it vanished. Naraku picked rin up with the tentacles from his back and her things and walked over to a cave. He went deeply into and set rin down onto the ground and set her things next to her. He left the cave to gather some fire wood and came back when the sun had set. He looked at rin and saw she was starting to awaken.

Once he started the fire he moved over to rin and looked at her. Would she be a spider demon like him? Or maybe something else. Would she be a wolf demon? Dog? Snake? There was no telling. Since naraku was a spider demon and could make other demons, someone being turned into a demon by spider demon blood could turn out one type of demon and there is a small chance, very small, that she could be like him. But he didn't want that. He didn't want her to be like him. Why? Why didn't he? He was trying to kill Sesshomaru, so why was this bothering him? He didn't care what happened to her. Or did he? All he wanted to do a few days ago was kill Sesshomaru. And why? He doesn't know anymore. He did know, he had forgotten long ago. He sat against the wall next to rin and watched her open her eyes.

Her eyes where a golden color. She looked around her and was almost calm. "Where am i." She asked looking at him. He could believe how calm she was. He was expecting her to run back to her lord, or use black heart on him. "You are in the southern lands in a cave." He explained. He watched as she sniffed the air and looked at her clawed hands.

' _She is changing rather fast. I wonder why?'_ he thought. She looked back at him and he could see the scared little girl inside her.

"What is that smell?" she said covering her nose. He smiled softly and grabbed her hands. "Over the next few days you will go through some changes. The stronger scents of smell is one and the claws another. You will also get fangs and maybe some ears. You won't be hungry as often, or need a lot of sleep. You will need to stay with me until you learn to control your new demon powers. Whatever they might be." he looked away from her. ' _And because i have marked you making you mine.'_ He silently added. Would she hate him for marking her? Of course she would. She loved Sesshomaru.

"Rin? I need to tell you something." He said and looked into her eyes. She looked up at him and sat up. "Yeah? What do you need to tell me?" she said and grabbed his hands.

"Remember when I came to the village and said i would be back for you after 19 years?"

She nodded.

"Well, I never really left. I stayed in the shadows and kept my eyes on you making sure you were safe. And when you got the letter i followed you until i knew Sesshomaru would come. After that i left you."He said and looked away, waiting for her to run or to tell him to leave. Instead she pressed his hand to her cheek. "I knew i was being watched. But i had thought it was Sesshomaru." He looked at her and saw a tear was running down her cheek. He wiped it away and lifted her head to look at him. "He was here in the south as far from you as possible. He came back when he knew you were grown. He was hoping that you had moved on and married a human male and had kids, so you no longer worried about him coming to get you."

He was surprised when she remained silent and didn't question how he knew what Sesshomaru was doing or thinking. He watched rin get up. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a little bit. " She said and left the cave. He watched her go around the corner and set up a pallet for her and something to eat. He sat on the ground thinking about rin. Why did he feel like this? He knew she loved Sesshomaru. He knew that he could never have her. So why? Why did he feel like this? He closed his eyes and focused on rin to make sure she was safe.

When the cool air hit rins face it felt as if it was the first breath she had taken in years. She made her way to a tree and sat under it and looked at the sky. The moon was gone leaving the stars to light the sky. She was thinking about what naraku said. She didn't question him because she believed him. She believed that Sesshomaru was hoping that she would marry someone and forget about him. After he left her she thought about marrying someone when she was old enough, but she loved only him. Or did she? Did she still love him? Or was she lying to herself? She started to cry again and heard something come from behind her. "naraku please leave me alone for a little while. I need to think." She said wiping away the tears. When the noise didn't stop she turned her head and screamed.

It was at least 12 feet tall. It was hovering in the air above her. She couldn't tell what kind of demon it was, and tried to get up and run back to the cave. But she was too far. She wouldn't make it. She did the only thing she could think of. "Naraku help me!" she yelled, as the demon picked her up in its clawed talons.

She saw naraku running out of the cave with her sword Black heart. She watched as he slammed into the things back in plunged the sword into it. It screamed dropping her. She crawled over to a tree and hid behind it as i watched him fight the demon i was amazed. Unlike Sesshomaru he wasn't gentle when fighting. He was the opposite. He was fierce, scary almost. He didn't hold back. He wasn't as strong as Sesshomaru but he was strong. Rin realized she was staring at him with her mouth open and her eyes as wide as they could be and quickly looked away and shut her mouth. Why was she staring at him like he was a god or something? Was she crazy?

She looked back at him and the demon and saw that he was slicing the dead demons body in to pieces. She walked over to him and bowed her head. "Thank you for saving me." He lifted her face and made her look into his eyes. "There's No need for that bowing business. I'm not a lord." He said sheathing her sword. He looked at the sky as thunder boomed. "We better get inside before we get wet." He said pulling her to the cave. When they got to the cave the rain started to pour from the sky. Rin looked at him. Even though he acted mean and cruel he was soft and kind. Why did he act that way?

"Naraku? How Come you acting kind to me? I thought you wanted me to kill Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sitting in front of the small fire he had made. He sat next o her unsure if he should tell her the truth.

He sighed and looked at her. "If i tell you the truth, can you promise me you won't run?" he looked into her eyes and she nodded. "I promise." She said. He grabbed her hands in his and closed his eyes. "The reason i Am kind to you is because," He looked into her eyes as pain filled his eyes knowing she would hate him after he told her. "I love you, rin. I've loved you since the first day i saw you."

"What do you mean 'First day'? do you mean the village?" rin asked him.

"No. The first time was when your village was attacked. When Sesshomaru saved you. I had the bandits attack your village. I was trying to find inuyasha and his little girlfriend and kill them. And when Sesshomaru left you with kaede, i found that you had lived there. Anyway back to what i said. I love you and i have for a while. But if you want to run back to Sesshomaru, then you can leave anytime you want. But just know, that when he finds out i changed you he will kill me whether or not you love me or him." Naraku Stood up and went to the back of the cave and lay on the floor facing the wall, not wanting to watch her leave. He closed his eyes and heard her get up, thinking of what she might be thinking. Did she hate him now? Would she tell Sesshomaru where he was and send him to kill naraku? He couldn't tell from the blank stare on her face. He felt rin get closer and opened his eyes when her hands snaked around his waist. She pressed her face into his back and held him closely. "What are you doing, rin?" Naraku asked her turning to face her. She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know, but it feels right." She said sitting up and taking her kimono off. He looked at her naked body and the into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this ,rin?" he asked her grabbing her and pulling her to him. She smiled and started to take off his kimono. "I'm sure." She said and looked at him. "I know i said i loved Sesshomaru but i don't think i love him anymore. But i feel like this is right. You care for me, Sesshomaru just leaves me in my room all day and i see him very little. He spends more time other places. I don't think he even cares about me." She said and kissed naraku. He kissed her back. And soon his clothes where off and he made rin his forever.

After they made love and he marked her he looked at her sleeping form and smiled. "I love you ,rin." He closed his eyes and slept next to his rin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! i hop it answers some of you questions If not then wait for the next chapter. Or ask me and ill send you a pm to answer your question.**

 **And thank you so much for the views! it means a lot knowing that y'all like my story.**

 **I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter so please be patient. I've been having a little writers block lately so if the chapter takes a while I'm sorry. but i will try to get it up when i can.**

 **again thanks for the views and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

Chapter 7

Naraku awoke with screaming ringing in his ears, before he could open his eyes he felt his head get slammed into the wall.

"Naraku!" It was rin. Was she in trouble? He opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru. He looked Pissed. Naraku lifted his arms and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tried to get him to let go, but was slowly losing consciousness. As rin screamed Sesshomaru let Naraku's lifeless body fall to the ground.

Rin opened her eyes still on the couch in the library. Was that a dream? It felt so real. _'Too real'_ Rin though getting up off of the couch she left the library and looked around for Sesshomaru. He was coming out of his study. Not caring that he had been hovering over her body looking as if he would kill her, She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He instantly wrapped his hands around her and held her close.

"Rin. I'm sorry for last night. It's just..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

Rin looked at him and smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. After the dreams I've had last night is nothing." She said trying to laugh to lighten the situation.

"Wait. Dreams? What kind of dreams?" he asked her, worry clearly in his golden eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now. Ill tell you later when we are alone." She said and moved to his side as Jaken came down the hall to his master.

"Master, there is a demoness here to see you." Sesshomaru looked at rin. "Can you wait for me in the library?" He hated to leave her but if this was the demoness here for what he thought, it would be best for rin to be in the other room so she could not hear.

Rin sighed and walked over to the library without a word. When she entered the library she closed the door and waited for the sound of their voices to fade into the study. When they did, she left the library and went over to the door and kneeled down looking through the little crack of the door. She saw Sesshomaru sit at his desk, which looked like an oak wood desk. He looked at the demoness, which she couldn't see. When they had settled into their seats they began to talk.

"Are you the one i had sent for?" Sessomaru asked her, Question in his voice, as if he could be wrong.

"Yes, i am. And i have the potion you seek. But there is the matter of why? I do not just give out my potion without knowing what it will be used forrrrrr." She said and from the sound of her voice she sounded like a Cat demon. She purred after everything she said.

"The reason is of no concern to you." He said getting angry.

"Actually it is. I can control the person who drink's it and I'm sure you don't want you little slut to die, while i fix her now, do you?" she said with venom in her voice.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Fine. But the information that i give to you does not leave this room, got it?"

"Yes i understand."

"The reason that i need your help is because my mate rin Has a evil person in her mind."

"Who?"

Sessomaru sighed. "Naraku."

Rins eyes widened and she stood up shaking her head unable to believe it.

She ran from the door and up to her room. She locked the door and went for her sword, but was lifted 5 feet into the air. Naraku appeared in front of her, laughing. "You think you can kill me? You can't do anything. I was hoping that you wouldn't find out i was in your head till after i killed you dear lord, but i guess since you know i can kill you now and let Sesshomaru waste his time hunting me down." He smiled and let her fall to the floor.

Rin fell on her arm and heard a snapping sound.

"Oh that had to hurt." Naraku said lifting her by her broken arm.

Rin stared to scream at the pain. Naraku dropped her again and heard Sesshomaru coming. Laughing, he left the castle vanishing, leaving rin free of his grasp and laying in pain.

Sesshomaru busted down the door and went to rin. Worry in his eyes. "Rin, are you okay?" he asked checking her. She screamed when he touched her arm. The demoness came into the room and rin saw her. Her hair was a soft blonde and long. Her blue eyes soft. She sat down next to rin and pushed Sesshomaru from her a little to examine rin. When Sesshomaru growled at her she glared at him. "Move or i can't fix her."

Hesitantly he moved.

The woman leaned over rins arm and pushed it back into place and ripped rins kimono making a sling. "I will need to make you some medicine for the pain but just leave you arm in that for a few weeks and it will heal." She said and left, leaving a pissed and worried Sesshomaru with rin.

Rin looked at him. "It hurts so badly. Please make it stop." She closed her eyes and started to cry. Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her on her bed as the demon woman came in. "Here child take this. It will stop the pain." Rin opened her mouth to take the nasty looking drink. When she drank it all she looked at the woman, the pain immediately gone.

"Thank you. That really helped. What is your name? I feel stupid thanking you and not knowing who you are." She said blushing.

The woman smiled. "My name is semoku. I am a friend of Sesshomaru's."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru." Then please tell me why i was not told of the demon inside my head. The demon, which we all know as Naraku?" She said glaring at Sesshomaru. "You knew and you didn't tell me. Why? I was having dreams and hallucinations and sleepwalking and you just decided not to tell me that Naraku was controlling me?" Rin got off of her bed and grabbed black heart and left to sit under the cherry blossom tree. She stuck her sword in the ground. Why did her hide it from her? It seemed important enough for her to know she had a demon in her head. Why would he not tell her? Could naraku hear everything he told her? Or did he think he could take care of it before she found out?

Rin looked at the sky and watched as the sun set. Could she trust Sesshomaru? Rin felt as if she could not trust him, now that she knew he would hide something as important as this to her.

Rin stood up and sheathed her sword and went to the stables. Got honeysuckle saddled up and got on her. She was about to leave when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. Damn he was fast.

She glared at him. "Move. I need time to myself. Away from you." She said with venom in her voice.

He stood still. "No."

Groaning rin moved the horse to go around him, and took off. Before she could leave the stables he called out. "I didn't want to scare you more then you where of me." But rin wasn't listening. She was to focused on getting out of there. She couldn't trust him and he wasn't proving he loved her. He was proving he would hide things from her till she found out. He was always out doing other things, and was never in place for long. He always told her to wait for him and then forgot about her.

This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew. What had happened to the man that saved her? Did he die when he left her, and get replaced with this Sesshomaru?

Rin rode for what seemed like hours, after a few more minutes she came to a cave. She got off honeysuckle and went into the cave hoping it was abandoned. She went deeper and found there was a small fire. When she went deeper she saw a figure in the shadows, where the light of the fires ended. "Oh, i'm sorry. Um, do you mind if i stay here the night? I rode a long way and im very tired." Rin said looking at the figure. It stood up and when they stepped into the light rin almost ran.

"No. I don't mind if you stay here." Naraku laughed.

Rin turned to run but he grabbed her and slammed her on the ground not caring for her arm. Rin screamed in pain and rolled into a ball. She couldn't move, she was in so much pain. Naraku smiled and leaned over her. "Mmm. I can smell your fear." He said caressing her cheek. He lifted her from the ground, as she tried to hold her broken arm. "Let me go." She forced out, in too much pain to move or even talk. Naraku smiled and liked her with a snake like tongue. "You even taste of fear." He said ignoring her."Sesshomaru!" she screamed as best as she could but it came out weak.

Laughing naraku dropped her on the ground. "He can't hear you my dear. Nor can he find you. You see i put a thick fog around us so if he does manage to find us, which i doubt, he will be poisoned by my fog. And if you try to escape, you will also be poisoned. So i suggest staying put." He said setting her down.

Rin crawled into the corner on the cave and balled herself carful of her broken arm.

Rin grabbed the hilt of her sword black heart and stood up leaning on the wall and lunged towards naraku, with her sword ready to pierce his heart. But naraku saw it coming and slammed rin into the cave wall, knocking the sword from her hand. Rin hit her head hard enough she passed out. Naraku smiled finally having a bit of peace. _'she is too determined. I'll have to fix that.'_ He thought smelling Sesshomaru getting close. He growled low in his throat and went deeper into the cave to make his scent thin.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again, losing rins scent. Growling he followed what was left. He looked around and saw a cave. He went close to it and instantly felt dizzy and sick. He backed away and knew it was Naraku's miasma. _'Rin. I know you're in there and I'll be back to get you out.'_ He thought going back to the castle.

As he busted down the castle doors he looked around. "SEMOKU! Get your ass out here NOW!" he yelled really pissed off.

She came out of his library rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's wrong?"she put her hands on her sides. Is rin still pissed at you for not telling her naraku was inside her brain?" she said rolling her eyes. "You two need some serious alone time." She said yawning.

He growled and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Naraku has here. She is trapped in a cave with his poison miasma all around it. I can't get in to save her. I need.. i need..."

"My help." She finished. Knowing he was to proud to admit he needed help.

"Yes." He said letting her go and standing up strait. "Will you help?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes like she had a choice. "Yeah, I'll help. But to break the miasma I'm going to need a strong potion to break it. So ill need you to help me get them."She looked at him. "For the next week your my lap dog." She said smiling. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He was no lap dog, but if it meant saving his rin, he would do it. No matter how much he hated it.

"Fine where do we start?" he asked her. She smiled and got a book out of the library, and started to look for the spell.

' _Rin... I'm going to save you and i will kill that bastard.'_ He thought listening to what Semoku was saying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. internet got turned off, but its on now so here's the next chapter. this chapter is about Semoku. I'm working on chap 9 right now. Thank you for the reads and i hope you enjoy this and please review!**

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru growled as he headed back to the castle. It had been a week since Semoku sent him to get the many ingredients to make the potion. He was starting to hate her. He was not her lap dog He was the great lord of the west. And for her to turn him into her lap dog was humiliating. He looked ahead seeing the castle was not far ahead. Semoku better hope this potion works. If it didn't he would go into the poison miasma, and get his rin, He growled again at what naraku might be doing to her. Would he touch her? Kill her? Possibly. But if he was smart he wouldn't touch her. Sesshomaru tried to get rin off his mind. He didn't need to be distracted by her right now, or else he would not be able to control his anger. And he needed to keep calm, till he saved her. After that He could do whatever he wanted to Naraku.

He opened his kitchen doors to the giant mess Semoku had made in the last few days. When they were done with the mess the demons and humans in the kitchen would have to clean it. But for now they also helped her with the potion. Sesshomaru set the bag and its contents on the counter next to her. "Here are the flowers you needed, all the way from the southern mountains." She smiled and picked them up greedily and dropped them into the potion.

"Ok it's almost ready. I just need to let it sit for a full 24 hours, after that we can save rin." He nodded and left the kitchen. Going to his study. He sat down and remembered the small girl he saved in the forest.

She was so small and dyeing. Had he not saved her what would his life be like now? Would he be looking for a mate or would have given up on the thought? He growled and shook his head. This wasn't helping him. He needed to make the long wait before he could save rin. Before he could be happy. He closed his eyes and wondered about his rin.

A frown came to Semoku's face as she saw Sesshomaru deep in thought, probably about rin.

She went to the room that Sesshomaru said she could use. It was across from rins. Semoku sat on her bed and started to feel the aftermath of the potion brewing. She laid her head on the soft fluffy pillow and closed her eyes.

She was home. In her little village in the south. Her mother smiled at her from her small hut full of sick people and demons. Her father was the town's blacksmith. Making the best weapons and armor for miles. Semoku smiled at her mother and lifted her sword to her side, before going to get some herbs for her mother. She walked the familiar path in the forest. All the while looking for just the right herbs. She found a small patch of what she needed and knelt down and started to gather them. After she gathered all of them she heard a branch crack behind her. Closing her eyes she pulled out her sword and spun around putting her blade to the intruder's neck.

Her friend put his hands in the air, "It's only me" he said.

She dropped her sword to her side. "Damn it Ashten. You scared the living daylights out of me."

He looked apologetically at her. "Sorry. But we do this every day. I would have figured you would know it was me by now." He sat the basket was had been carrying and laid a blanket out. "Have lunch with me?" he asked her as she put her sword away. "You can never be too carful." She said sitting next to him.

They ate some bread and water with some apples and laid down looking at the sky through the trees.

"You know that soon it will be your 18th birthday, and you will need to find a mate before the season is over." He said out of nowhere.

She looked at him. "Yeah i know. My mom and dad keep telling me that they're going to find the perfect mate for me. But i want to do that myself. I don't want to mate with some jerk that only cares for himself. I want to be with someone who cares for me and will treat me right. Someone who loves me for me." She said sighing. "But i think that's asking too much." She said sitting up.

Ashten sat up and grabbed her hands. "No its not." He sighed. "I have something to ask you. Now this in going to sound cheesy, but we've known each other since we were younger, and over that time we have grown up together and know the other one well. So i wanted to ask you, if you'll be my mate?" he said looked into her eyes searching for an answer.

Semoku didn't know what to say. He was right they had known each other for years and knew the other very well. She smiled. "I think i will be your mate." She said laughing and hugging him. He pulled back and kissed her. And soon the kiss turned hot. After a few minutes of kissing clothes where on the ground and they were making the mating official. Semoku smiled and held him close as she came down from the clouds. She pulled the blanket around her naked body and kissed him.

"Not to ruin the moment but i think we should head home. We have a long walk ahead of us and it'd be best if we get there before dark." She said giving him another kiss. He sighed. Standing up he got dressed and walked the long walk home with Semoku.

"So what do you think your parents will say when you tell them you've found a mate?" He asked her, trying to look big and tough.

Semoku laughed. "I don't know they might think you're not good enough. To weak and scrawny." She said jokingly.

He laughed with her. "Yeah, right. I can lift more then you, princess." He said nudging her shoulder.

"Then prove it. Let's have a contest to see just who is stronger." She said seriously, holding out her hand. He took it and shook. "You're on, princess."

"Then its settled then how about tomorrow at noon?"

"Alright. You're so going down."

She smiled. "Yeah. Mmm hmm. Oh and guess what?"

"What?" he said looking at her.

"I can run faster." She said taking off leaving him in the dust momentarily confused. He smiled and took off after her.

They made it back to the village in no time, having run most the way.

She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said heading to her house. He waved her by and went to his house.

Six months went by and not allot had happened. Semoku beat Ashten in the lifting contest. Semoku turned 18 and told her parents she found herself a mate. Her parents where happy for her to find a mate so fast.

What they weren't happy about was who. When she told her mother her mother told her she didn't like her choice but if it made her happy she would be happy too. But her father didn't like him. He wanted her to marry someone who was strong ad was able to support her. Ashten couldn't even support himself. He was too weak and so much smaller than the other demon men. Her father had yelled at her.

"Well i don't care if he is weak I love him and if you don't like it then tough. It's my choice. Our choice to be together."

He towered over her looking down at her and glared. If looks could kill she would be dead ten times over. "I will not have a daughter who is the laughing stock of the entire village." He said yelling.

Her mother stood in the corer wanting to hold her baby. She stepped in the middle of him and Semoku.

"Now listen to me. You weren't my first choice either. I was in love with someone just like Ashten and my father hated him so much he made us move away. And since that day i have never seen him again. I understand you don't like him but he makes our daughter happy you should be too." She said and looked at Semoku. "Was there anything else you need to tell use, sweetie?" she said grabbing her hands.

Semoku smiled. "Only one more thing. I'm pregnant."

Her mother screamed and hugged her tightly. "Oh my Goodness. I'm going to be a grandmother." She said looking at her husband. "Are you not happy?" she asked him. He growled at his daughter and pointed at the door. "I don't have a daughter anymore." He said and left the room.

Semoku's heart ripped in half. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and ran out the door crying. She headed to the forest where she go's everyday to get the herbs.

Her mother tried to stop her but she ignored her.

Ashten heard the yelling and went over to Semoku's house. He was about to knock on the door until he heard her father say. "I don't have a daughter anymore."

His eyes widened and in a flash of light Semoku ran out of the door towards the forest. Looking at Semoku's mother he ran to his mate.

"Semoku!" He yelled to her. But she kept running until she could run no more. She fell to the floor holding her stomach, which had gotten bigger since that day one month ago.

Ashten knelt down next to her and held her close. "I'm here. It's ok."

She cried on his shoulder. Holding him as he was her. "He doesn't approve of me mating with you or that I'm having your baby." She said knowing he hadn't known until now about the baby.

He smiled and held her close putting his hand on her stomach. "Well I don't care. I am yours and you are mine. And this little one is ours. And if he doesn't like it then he doesn't need to be around you." He said getting angry. "Come on. Let's go. You can stay with me." He said helping her up.  
She stood up and walked back to the village with him. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ashten" she said kissing his cheek. She groaned in pain and grabbed her stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ashten helped her back to the village and to her mother's hut.

"Something is wrong with her." he said laying her on the table her mother cleared off. Ashten wanted to stay in the room but her mother pushed him out saying he needed to wait outside.

It felt like days since he was told to wait outside. He was passing back and forth wanting to know what was going on. He heard Semoku scream so loud the hut seemed to move. He was about to rush in but then heard it. The soft cry of a baby. He was frozen in place. To afraid to move. Was this a dream? Was this real? He stared at the hut door, unsure if he should enter or not. Should he stay outside till it was ok for him to come in? Or should he rush in there to see his child and mate?

He stood there lost in thought so long he didn't see her mother standing in the doorway smiling. He shook his thoughts away and realized she was holding something.

"May i present to you, your daughter. Now what will her name be? Semoku said you may pick her name." She said handing me the small baby. She was so beautiful. Her hair was as black as coal. Her eyes, a soft brown. _'She has my hair and eyes.'_ He thought. "She looks just like Semoku."

I didn't realize i had said that out loud till her mother smiled and said. "Yes she does. But she has some of your features too."

He looked up at her mother. "May i see her?"

Her mother moved aside and let him in. "I will leave you two alone for a while. Semoku I'll be back to check on you in an hour." Semoku nodded and watched her leave.

Ashten looked at his mate. Handing her there daughter he smiled. "What do you want to name her?" she asked me.

"Semoku!" someone yelled my name.

"No leave me alone. I want to say with my daughter." I told the voice.

"Semoku!" it said again

"No, my daughter! I'm here." I said hearing my baby cry in the distance.

"Semoku!" I heard the voice say once again.

My eyes opened and i saw Sesshomaru.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked me.

' _Oh crap! Did i say that out loud! I can't let him know.'_

"Ugh what do you want?" she said ignoring his question.

"You've been asleep for two days. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. You talked in your sleep though. Who is Ashten?" he asked her and she stood up glaring at him.

"Two days! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She yelled at him.

He sighed. Was she deaf? "Like i said, I did try you wouldn't budge." He told her as he followed her to the potion. "You didn't answer my question. Who is Ashten?"

She sighed. "I'll tell you later, after we save rin. It's a long story and we don't have time to sit down so i can retell it." She said, trying not to remember right now. Now was save rin time. Later she would tell him what happened years ago about how she found a mate and had a daughter, but lost them soon after.

 **What did she name her daughter and what does she not want him to know?All will be reviled in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK chapter 9 is finally here. hopefully some questions get answered and some new ones arise. Sorry if the chapter is a little fast. I am hoping to make the next chapter longer and more detailed. And again thanks so much for the read and reviews. y'all are the reason i have continued this. I know allot of people on here say that but i truly mean it. As for the next chapter i don't know when i will get it up but i will try my hardest to get it up. thank you so much!**

Chapter 9

She went into the kitchen and Looked at the potion. It was a deep purple color, like the miasma. "Perfect." She said putting it in a round bottle. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "Alright. Now let's go." She said, putting the bottle in a small pouch and running out of the castle.

Sesshomaru followed her and lead her to the cave. They camped outside by the cave till night. The sun had just risen so they had time. Lots of time.

"Semoku, since we are attacking tonight. Tell me. Who is Ashten?" He asked looking at her from the tree he was sitting against.

She sighed."He was a demon from my village. He was my friend." She said looking into the fire remembering that day.

"He was my friend growing up. My only friend. A week before my 18th birthday, i was picking some herbs for my mother. She was the town's priestess, healer, whatever you want to call her. Anyway Ashten would bring some lunch every day and we would sit and talk a while before going back home. My parent knew Ashten and loved him as if he was their own son. Later on that day he told me he wanted to be my mate. I was excited, happy, but i didn't tell my parents till after i was 18, six months later. I told my father that Ashten had asked me to be his mate. Even though he loved Ashten like a son, he didn't think he was good enough for me. My father always wanted me to marry some rich lord. But all of the lords I've ever met where, to be nice, pricks." She said looking at him.

"Anyway, my father told me he didn't want me to marry him, to find someone more suitable. But my mother was happy for me. I told them i was with child. My mother was happy my father told me, if i was going to marry him then he had no daughter." A tear left her eye. "I ran into the woods to that place we went to everyday after that. I hid the pregnancy from Ashten. I didn't know if he would love me if he knew i was with child. With his child. When i made it to the woods i had hoped that wolves would find me and kill me. But Ashten was there next to me. He told me i could stay with him. I followed him. We made it half way back and then i felt the worst pain in my life. I don't remember when Ashten picked me up but after a few minutes he set me down and then my mother was there telling me to push. Push? Push what i had thought. Then i remembered. I was with child and my mother had said to me a few seconds ago that i was in labor. I pushed like she said and after 20 minutes of pain and pushing, she was out. My mother handed her to me and i cried. She looked so beautiful. She had Ashten's dark eyes and hair, and my looks." She smiled lost in her story. "I told her to let Ashten she her while she cleaned me up, after that he came in and handed her to me. As she fell asleep in my arms i looked at him and asked him what he wanted to name her. He said he wanted to name her rin, after his Grandmother who had passed away a few weeks before.

After rin was born my father softened and finally accepted Ashten as my mate. We lived in the village until rin was 7, she loved to play with this old wolf who had become a part of the village. She would be gentle with rin like she was her own puppy. One day rin was playing with her and she followed her into the woods. Now that i think about it I'm glad she did. I was about to send Ashten to check on her when we were attacked by Naraku. He killed most of the village. I was trying to find rin to keep her safe. But he found me first. He grabbed my legs and dragged me to his form. Ashten came up behind him with a sword and attacked him but it did nothing to him. He smacked Ashten into one of the houses. I looked for movement, but nothing. I fought to get out of his grasp to run over to Ashten. He let me go and laughed. He had killed Ashten. He had killed my mate.

Before i could do anything to him, he vanished.

I thought that everything would be calm from then on, but it wasn't. As i was burying my mate bandits attacked. I hid. Call me a coward but i couldn't fight. Not after losing my whole village and mate in just a short time. They found me, and one by one they rapped me. For six years they rapped me. And every time i had a baby by them they would kill it the moment it was born, and then rap me as soon as i had the baby. I thought i was going to die!" She said looking at him with tears streaming down her face. "After a while they trusted me enough to leave me alone for a few minutes. That's when i made my escape. I went to the south and made a new life. I kept my name and for a while i was happy. But then i remembered my little rin. I lived in the village for a few years before trying to find her again. And when you sent for me saying you needed help i came, hoping you would know where she would be." She said, smiling. "I just don't know how to tell her, or if i should." She looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you think i should do?" she asked him. He looked at her, looking as if he couldn't believe it. Rins mother sat in front of him. What would he do if rin left with her because he didn't prove his love? ' _Well if this doesn't prove it then nothing will.'_ He thought to himself. He looked away from Semoku.

"It is not my place to tell you that Semoku. This is your choice. I cannot choose for you. But i will tell you this. Rin believes you are dead. She says she saw both her parents' dead. She was heartbroken about it and still is. I can see the pain in her eyes. She begged me to bring her parents back like i did her, but they had been dead to long and so i could do nothing. Rin has grown up alone. After i found her i left her with the late priestess Kaede. I learned that naraku attacked that village when rin was there, and almost killed her. When she was old enough i came back for her but she no longer loved me. She hated me for leaving her. But i wanted her to have a normal life. I know now that that was selfish. I don't think she will ever forgive me for abandoning her." He said. He looked at the sky and watched as the sun was slowly setting.

"Sesshomaru." Semoku said.

"hn?"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"  
"Do you love rin?"

"I...Yes i do."

"Good."

"Semoku?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I need to know something. You and your mate are demon. And rin is human how is that possible?"

"In my village it is common for demons to not get there demon traits until there 20. How old is rin?"

She will be 20 soon."

"Alright when she is two days from her twentieth birthday she will begin to change. First she will get claws then fangs and be a lot stronger. And on the second day she will be faster and her senses will all come at once. Her smell her hearing, sight and taste, and she will have to sleep for the next day or two."

"Why?"

"Because the body has to change to accommodate the new things. And if she is awake it will be painful. If she is asleep then her mind will go into a coma like state until her change is complete. But the body could sometimes stay asleep if the person is too weak to wake up after the change is done. So rin will need constant watch."

Sesshomaru nodded, watching the last of the sun go down.

"And one more thing. No matter how long she had known you, No matter how much she loved you. She will forget you and her beast will take over. And if you're in her way she won't hesitate to kill you."

Rin opened her eyes her hands felt different and rin licked her dry lips. She felt something sharp against her tongue. Reaching her hand up she saw she had claws and felt her teeth. _'Fangs and claws? What's happening to me?'_ Rin looked around for the bastard. He was sitting in the darkest part of the cave.

"Awake i see. Wait! What is that? Why is your scent different? It shouldn't change yet. It's too early." he came over to her, picking her up with a long tentacle.

' _Now my scent is different?'_

She reached her hand up to claw at Naraku. "Let me go!" She said and scratched his cheek.

Naraku looked at her in shock. She had scratched him.

Rin was amazed she had scratched him normally he was much faster that her. Rin took this opportunity to start hitting him and smiled when her fist made contact with his face. He dropped her and left the cave going through the miasma since it couldn't harm him. He saw Sesshomaru and _her_. His eyes widened and he smiled. He saw her smile back when Sesshomaru wasn't looking and left in the matter of seconds. Rin growled and without thinking ran out of the cave into the miasma. She landed in front of Sesshomaru in a crouching position.

Her red demon eyes scanned the area for the demon, naraku. Instead she found him.

"Sesshomaru?" she said in a deep demonic voice. She Stood up and looked at him. He stood still and watched her every movement.

She stood face to face with him. Her eyes slowly returning to their normal brown, she slowly smiled.

"Sessh...omaru..." She said as the miasmas poison took effect. She collapsed in his arms. Her features slowly going back to the rin he loved.

Naraku smiled as he sat in the corner of his dark room.

"So the little wench is still alive." He said.

All he had to do was wait until Semoku told rin that she was her mother, and then she would be vulnerable.

As soon as Semoku gained rins trust she could use her against Sesshomaru.

He smiled to himself as Kagura and kanna entered the room.

"Ahh good timing, you two." He stood up and walked over to Kagura. "I have a job for you two. I want you to keep a close eye on my little wench semoku."

"I thought you through that wench out of the castle when she killed the child you impregnated her with?" Kagura said with venom in her voice.

Naraku glared at her. "I only told her she could leave the castle if she wanted to. I would never banish my mate from her home." he said. "You have your orders. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes master naraku." She said and vanished in her wind.

He looked at kanna. "Kanna, make sure she does as told." The little white haired girl nodded and walked off after the wind demon.

Naraku smiled and sat at his window.

All he had to do now was to wait until Semoku returned with her Daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK finally finished with it. Its a little longer then the last one but still just as good, i hope. And i just looked at my views for my story, and holy crud! 2000+ that's so much more then i thought I'd get! thanks again for all of the reads and as always please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if i should do the next chapter in Sesshomaru's pov or rins? Who's do you want first? The one who gets more vote will go first. Anyway im going to shut up now.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Semoku stood in the doorway looking at rin on the bed. Sesshomaru sat next to her, holding her hand. Semoku went to her room and sat on her bed. She picked up a picture of her mate Ashten. And frown. What had she gotten herself into? She laid her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes thinking of Ashten _._

 _He had been so happy when he found out Semoku was having his child. But was torn away from her only seven years later. A week before the forest with Ashten she had gone to a village a few miles away and had a few things to trade with most o f which was medicines and weapons. Since the village blacksmith got too ill to work and there was no priestess to make the medicine to help him. So Semoku traveled there once a week to bring them the things they would need in exchange for material's to make more weapons._  
 _On the way back to her village she was attacked. It was a man, well a demon making himself look like a man. He was a spider demon. He could make himself look like anyone. She gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her into the woods and through her on to the ground. She looked at him and glared. "I know you're not Ashten so show me your true form, you bastard."_

 _The demon smiled. He showed her his true form. He looked like a man but with red eyes and claws. His hair was long and black. His body looked as if it had seen many battles. He was naked and Semoku couldn't help but look. She quickly looked away not wanting him to notice. But it was too late._

 _He smiled and stepped closer to her. She backed up and hit a tree. "Leave me alone. i...i have a mate." She said lying. She had never even seen a man naked before today._

 _He smiled and laughed. "Don't try to lie to me. I know you are alone. You don't need to worry about finding a mate. Because after what i have planned no man will ever want you." He laughed and took what was most sacred to her._

 _Semoku ran back to her village after the demon let her go. He told her one more thing before leaving. His name._

 _Kazomaru_ _._

 _She gave her father the material and went outside to the meadow and cried until the moon came up._

Semoku frown. She hated that she had lied to her mate but she didn't want him to hate her. She stood up and wiped the tears away that came to her eyes.

She found Sesshomaru in rins room still.

"I'm going to be back later. I have something i need to take care of. I'll be back before the moon sets." She told him but he remained quiet.

She left the castle and went to where Kagura was. "What are you doing here, bitch?"

She asked the wind sorceress. She other girl smiled. "I'm here because naraku asked me to be."

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"Naraku thinks you do if he told me to keep an eye on you." She said to piss Semoku off.

Semoku looked at kanna. "Can you please take me to naraku, kanna?" The little white haired girl nodded. Semoku closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in his castle.

Semoku went to his room. She walked to the corner where he was always sitting. "Why did you send the bitch to watch me? I thought you trusted me?" she screamed at him. He jumped at her and grabbed her throat. I sent her to watch you to make sure you bring the little half demon her and to help if needed."

"I don't need her help" i said glared at him. He didn't like that.

He threw me at the wall and ripped my clothes of looking at the mark on my stomach a spider. "Do you see this mark? It means you belong to me you do as i say. Mate or not." He said and then kissed her. She kissed him back, hating herself.

After there make out session she stood up and looked at him. "She will be here later today. I will write a letter to Sesshomaru and say that the lord of the north needs his help and while he is gone i will bring rin here. And erase everything of her and me at the castle. Making it as if neither of us where there."

She said and watched him smile. "Good. Go my lovely mate and do as i have asked." He said smiling. Soon. Soon he will kill that demon bastard Sesshomaru and then he will take over the western lands.

Semoku went back to the castle and went to find Sesshomaru. He was still with rin. One of the maids was telling him she would take over if he ever felt tired or needed some air. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Thank you, but i will not be leaving her side until she wakes up. Even if i have to sit here for weeks."

The maid bowed and left the room. I walked in when she left, holding the letter tightly. Hoping this would work. "Sesshomaru I have a letter for you. It's from the lord of the west." I handed it to him and watched as he opened it and read it.

"What does it say?" I asked as if i didn't already know. Ha.

"It says he needs my help and to come as quickly as i an. But i can't leave rin. I want to be here when she wakes." He said looking at her.

"I'll watch her, Sesshomaru. And I'll send for you as soon as her eyes open. I promise." He looked at me and nodded. He stood up and left the room. I sat next to rin and smiled. The moment the bastard left i would strike. Rin should sleep for another day or so, so my time is limited.

I heard him leave the castle and stood up. I walked over to the window and watched as he left the castle on his horse. I waited till he was out of site and then i grabbed rin, dragging her to my room. I packed my things then went for hers and had a stable hand help me put my heavy bags in the carriage I had brought here when i came. I wrapped rin in a blanket and put her inside a bigger bag and put her in the carriage myself. After i was done i grabbed some powder and blew some i his face, making him sleepy. When he woke up he will forget what he just saw and anything to do with rin. I went into the house and called all of the help to the end of the staircase to tell them i was leaving and to tell Sesshomaru i was called away on important business. Bla bla bla.

As i did so i blew some powder in their faces and they all fell into a deep sleep.

I went upstairs to grab anything of rins i may have forgotten. That's when i saw it. Glowing and pulsing. It was him.

Kazomaru.

Well his fang. I picked up the sword and heard him speak. "Ah so we meet again." It said in her head.

I couldn't believe it, the demon that had raped me. Was here in my hands.

Semoku looked at the sword, remembering the day that it raped her and then let her go, to live alone.  
"How's my little demon wench doing? I haven't seen you in 19 years." He laughed.

Semoku put the sword in the sheath and picked up a small knife next to the sword.

As she looked around to make sure the room was empty of her and rin. After she blew some of the powder in the room, she left. She hoped the powder would cover rin and her scent. Just for a little while at least. She put the sword next to her in the carriage.

Semoku thought of Naraku. Why had she let herself mate with him? He had killed her true mate, or was he her true mate? When she was with Ashten she didn't feel anything really. She had had a crush but that was all, now that she thought about it. But with Naraku... with him she felt something and not a small crush. She felt as if she could be herself around him and not something or someone she's not.

"I know you can hear me so why don't you answer me?" The sword said in her head, interrupting her thoughts.

"Did you even hear what i had asked you?" the sword said growing impatient with her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, i didn't hear you." She said. "I was thinking about something."

"Oh what is my little demon thinking? Is it about that wonderful day i took you? Oh how beautiful that was. Or maybe your thinking about the demon you call you mate what was his name? Ashten was it?"

Her eyes widened. _'How did he know?'_ she thought. But before she could ask, Kazomaru answered her thoughts. "I know him because he is my brother. Well half brother. Mother was quiet the slut. Anyway since we will be riding a while I'll give you a quick back story on me and Ashten. We grew up in the same village as you but about fifty years before you. I was the stronger and older brother, while Ashten... Well he was the disappointment in the family. My mother waited for him to die after he was born. He was too weak to even cry. One of the maids who had delivered him had told my mother she would raise him as her own if it was alright with her. My mother having a rich husband and everything she wanted in me, she allowed her to keep him. After a few years went by i was almost of mating age and my mother asked the maid how Ashten was. The maid had told her we fast doing fine. My mother never bothered to see Ashten after she gave him away. She had me. So she didn't need a weakling for a son.

Anyway my father died when i turned of age. He had challenged an opponent he couldn't beat and lost his life along with his mate. My mother mated with him because he was a lord unlike my father, and he would bed her whenever she wanted and wherever. When i turned 19 she told me to find a mate but i didn't want one. All of the women in the village where sluts like her so i told her to leave me alone. But that was a mistake. Never tell your mother to leave you alone about mating. She told me to pack my things. Because she was banishing me. The next day i was in the forest. Trying to make a new life, but everywhere i went my mother made sure to spread some kind of rumor about me. After a year of living in the woods, i met a man. Well a demon. He said his name was naraku. And that he was a demon like me. A spider demon. He told me that i could do many things. He helped me awaken my demon powers and gave me something to grant me shifting abilities. Which is how i mad myself look like my brother. I knew he still lived there and i new somehow you would know him. The day i mated with you is the same day he gave me those abilities. After that day i continued to train with him. He told me i was just like him. And he was the most evil man i had ever met. So i joined him. I stayed with him and he told me he wanted me to fight someone for him. He didn't tell me who it was, but i was too cocky. I wanted to prove i could do it, instead of thinking if i should. The battle lasted for a year. In the end he won like naraku said he would. Sesshomaru left me to die. Telling me i was a worthy opponent. After i took my last breath i lingered in the world until a blacksmith made me into a sword. Now i just want to kill him for sending me to my death." Kazomaru went silent. She wanted to ask him how he planned on killing naraku, but didn't want to hear him talk about her mate any longer.

"Where are you going?" The sword asked her.

She stayed silent.

"Well then if you won't answer me ill ask my daughter." He said going quiet.

Semoku knew he said that to get her to talk but asked anyway. "Who is your daughter?" she asked him, getting ready to hear him say that he said it to get her to talk to him.

"I thought you knew. Hmm i guess you're not as smart as i thought." He said getting on her nerves.

"Anyway to answer your question. She is the one who took me from the blacksmith. She is the one who is wearing the mark of the man who killed me." He went quiet to let her think.

Semoku thought about what he said. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Rin.

His daughter was rin. But that was...

"You bastard." She screamed at him.

The sword laughed loud in her head. "So that makes her our child. I wonder how will naraku take it. Hearing that you where fucked by a His student and then mated with him not ten years later."

Semoku growled and sat on the sword. This was going to be a long ride.

She got to Naraku's castle by nightfall. She put rin in a room with her things and took the sword and put it in the closet, like she had them at sesshomaru's castle. After she finished putting everything away she told naraku she was going out for a little. He kissed her cheek and let her go.

She needed a distraction. She went outside with her sword and practiced with some demons. She did this until the moon came up. When she was done she went to her room to shower and warm up. After that she went to check on rin. She was still sleeping, and should wake up any minute now.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! Im so sorry for the long wait! But its finally here! The next Chapter! Thank you for all the reads and reviews. If you have any questions please pm me and i will answer. This chapter is the longest one i have done so far so im going to take a small break. My Daughters 1st birthday is coming up so im going to take some time off of here to plan her b day. Ill write back as soon as i can, but for now enjoy!**

Chapter 11

As he walked through the castle he hit everyone in the head with his staff. "Wake up you lazy humans!"

As they stirred he looked at one of the maids who had been taking care of rin, since the lord had brought her back from the cave a few days ago. He shook his head. Lazy. They were all lazy.

"You, where is the lord? I need to speak with him." He asked her.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru." He said growing impatient.

She thought a moment before remembering. "Oh, he went to the north. The lord there needed help. And asked him to come right away." She said and looked outside." What time is it?"

"it's 8 o'clock. Also you have been sleeping rather long. Two days in fact."

The maid's eyes widened. "Oh my."

"One more thing. How is rin doing?" the toad asked. The maid looked confused.

"Who is that?" She asked him.

He grew angry. "It's the girl in Sesshomaru's room upstairs."

The maid shook her head." I don't know anyone by that name."

The toad groaned and went upstairs. He walked down the hall to his master's room. Knocking on the door he slowly opened it.

"Rin, i came to check on you since-"He looked at the bed.

Empty. Rin was gone.

Running out of the room and down the stairs he told one of the maids to send for Sesshomaru. He was needed back home immediately.

He went into his lord's study to wait for him all the while thinking what could have happened to her. He remembered that they brought her home from the cave and that the woman, Semoku said she would be sleeping for a few days. His eyes widened.

Semoku!

She might know where rin is.

He jumped off the chair and went up the stairs to the door across from his masters. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He threw the door open and started to yell for Semoku when he saw the same thing from the other room. Empty.

He went to the closet to see if she left a note on the door, then the bed, nothing.

He went back to his master's room and looked there, finding nothing. Everything of rins was gone, Even her sword. He heard the door close and saw Semoku standing behind him.

After i cheeked on rin i went to see naraku. Kagura was standing behind him glaring at me. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "She should wake anytime now."

He smiled. "Tell me how you did it. How did you get her out of there with all the help around?"

"It was easy. I used some lost memory powder. They will forget who rin is and me. The only people who will remember rin is sessomaru and his little imp-" i stopped. Oh shit the imp.

He smiled. "You better take care of him or he will be trouble." He said and stood up. He left the room and Kagura followed him.

"i don't know what he sees in you. You're pathetic." I glared at her and watched as she left the room with kanna not far behind.

I stood up and went to my room and grabbed the powder. I also grabbed my poison dagger in case i met up with trouble while away.

I got the carriage i brought here ready and before i left, naraku came over to me. He handed me something covered in cloth. At first i thought it was a sword because of its size, but when i took it there was no weight. It was very light.

I looked at him. "What is it?"

Something i want you to use if you get into trouble. Open it."

I pulled back the cloth and gasped. It was a sword but it was so light how could it be so light? I looked at the blade. But it wasn't a blade it was smoke. At least i looked like it but it was purple almost black. The hilt was bright silver with a spider around it.

I looked at him, confused.

He took the cloth making me grab the sword. "It is a miasma sword. It can poison and kill if the person hit doesn't get treatment. And only you can wield it. If another demon or human tries to hold it they will die. But if you touch it then you will be fine. It will not kill the master, but if i try to touch it then i will get hurt, even though i made it." He looked at me and smiled. I kissed his cheek and got in the carriage and left.

I set the sword next to me in the carriage and wondered why he had made me the sword. Was it because he wanted me to kill someone without telling me to? Or did he truly think i might get in trouble and need to protect myself? Either way i was thankful of the sword. I looked at it again. It was in a way beautiful. The smoke changed form as i watched it, making it look like a blade.

I looked at the sun. It was coming up. I wondered if Sesshomaru had arrived at the northern castle. Or maybe he was already back? I saw the castle in the distance. I wasn't too far from it. The horse pulling the carriage was a demon horse so i could be there in a few minutes. The horse was another gift from naraku.

 _He had given it to me when we met as a peace offering. And when i accepted it he asked me to be his mate. He took me to his castle and gave me a room and told me i could do as i pleased. But for weeks i said no I would call him crazy and monster. He had killed my mate and wanted me to be his mate? Is that why he killed Ashten? So i could be his? Finally after a year of asking me he gave up. And told me if i didn't want to stay in the castle i could leave. And every few days i would go to the village that i grew up in now abandoned and burned to the ground. After a few months of this i heard Kagura talking to him._

" _If she doesn't mate with you will kill her myself." She said with venom._

 _I heard something get thrown, probably at her or towards her as naraku screamed. "You won't touch her. You forget Kagura; i hold your heart in my hands, with a squeeze." I heard her scream in pain. "I can kill you and be done. You better be careful what you say around me. I won't show you mercy. Now leave me." I heard her wind take her away and was turned only to stop before i could take one step._

 _He stood in front of me, smiling. He knew i had been listening. Without thinking i pushed him out of the way and ran to my room. As soon as i was safe in my room i closed the door and locked it. I leaned my forehead on the door and took deep breaths trying to calm my breathing. I stayed like that for a few minutes. When i didn't hear anyone coming up behind me from the other side of the door i relaxed, closed my eyes and turned around. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed._

 _Naraku was in front of me._

 _But that's impossible. My room was empty when i closed the door. I was about to ask him how he got here so fast when he spoke. "Where you standing there long?"_

 _I was too afraid to talk, so i nodded. He smiled._

" _Well, then what did you hear?"_

 _I stood up so i wasn't leaning of the door and looked at him. "Kagura said if i didn't mate with you she would kill me herself."_

 _He nodded. "And after that?"_

" _You said that she won't touch me. And that you hold her heart in your hands and could kill her anytime and be done with her."_

 _He smiled and stepped to the side allowing me to pass him. I walked over to my big king sized bed and sat down in the middle of it. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge looking at me._

" _And what do you say?"_

 _I looked at him confused. "About what?"_

" _About being my mate." He put his hand up before i could speak. "Before you answer, i want you to know i will not ask you again after this. If you say yes then you may live here with me as my mate. But if you chose not to be my mate then you may leave and never come back. And if Kagura or myself ever find you we will not show mercy as i have been.'_

" _So i either mate with you or die? Is that all?" i said the last part with sarcasm. I could tell he didn't like it. He stood up and went to leave. Before he opened the door he looked at me. "I want your answer in the morning. If you don't have one I'll kill you myself." With that said he left the room and slammed the door shut. I waited a few minute before getting up and looking down the hallway to see if he was there._

 _The hall was clear. Sighing i closed the door and locked it. I packed my things and waited till the sun came up the next day. I left the room before naraku had come for my answer. I only had a couple light bags so i didn't have much to pack. I walked down the hall quietly and made my way to the stables. Where my horse was. I had named her shadow because she would disappear into the shadows. I had put my things on shadow and was about to climb up on her and leave, when kanna can out of the shadows._

" _Are you really going to leave?" she asked me._

 _I sighed and looked at her. "I have to. No one wants me here and i don't love naraku. He killed my mate. I have to leave. I'm not meant to be here." I said but i lied about not loving naraku. With the time of my living here i had grown to like naraku, but couldn't tell him i loved him. I kept it hidden._

" _Before you leave i want to show you something that might change your mind." She held the mirror up and i saw naraku. He was sitting in the corner of my room, holding something. It was a picture of a woman who looked like me, but she was clearly human._

" _Who is the woman in the picture kanna?"_

" _It was his mate a few years before he met you. She was human but that didn't stop him. He loved her. Gave her everything she ever wanted_ _._ _Her name was Serena."_

" _What happened to her?" i asked my eyes still on naraku. "She was attacked while she was walking from a nearby village. She had gone there to get some food and clothes and a demon attacked her when she left the village, to come home. Naraku was upset and began to look for the demon that killed her, but has yet to find it. When he met you he thought she had comeback for him in a new body .But you where taken. That is why he killed Ashten. He wanted you for himself because he thought you where her."_

 _I kept my eyes on naraku until kanna left._

 _After she had left i thought long and hard about what she had just told me. I took all my things off of shadow and went back to my room. I took a deep breath and opened the door._

 _I looked at the floor and set my things down. I knew he was still here. I could feel him. "Kanna told me why you want me to be your mate. She also told me about Serena."_

 _He looked at me and that's when i saw it. His world had shattered when i left, without saying goodbye. I could see tears had streamed down his face. His human side took over. He was weak and heartbroken. And i wanted to make him feel better. I was the only one who could. I went over to him and held him close to my chest._

" _I will never leave you, again. I love you." I said and saw him look at me._

" _I love you too." He said and held me close, never letting me go._

I was pushed back into reality, when i saw i was at the castle. I got off the carriage and picked up my new sword and went into the castle. I went upstairs ignoring the maid's questions on whom i am and why i was here. I saw the toad was in rins room and entered the room and closed the door holding the sword behind my back.

He looked at me and screamed."Rin is gone and none of the maids seem to know where she is or who she is. What is happening here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know either. I just came back from getting some stuff."

He noticed i had something behind my back. "What is that behind you?"

I pull out the sword. "Oh this? It was a gift."

"From who? It doesn't look like anything a blacksmith could make."

I smiled. "It was a gift from naraku." I said and watched as his eyes went wide; I pulled the sword up and slashed at the little imp cutting him in half. His dead body fell to the floor.

I heard the door open and the maid who asked me what i was doing here came in. She saw Jaken dead body in two and screamed. Before she could alert the whole house i sliced her in two as well. I pushed her into the room and closed the door. I went down stairs to leave and saw someone coming on a horse to the gates.

I saw his long white hair and one of the maids run out to greet him.

"Shit." I whispered. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and went out the door leading to the back of the castle. I heard the front door slam open and listened as sesshomaru's footsteps carried him up to rins room.

I heard him yell rins name and quickly made my escape to the front yard. I was looking at the front of the house to make sure no maids where still outside, when i felt it.

I felt the massive power, the anger of losing his mate.

I looked behind me and i saw him. Sesshomaru's Youkai had taken over. I leaned against the house hoping he didn't see me and watched as he looked all over growling. I waited till he looked away from my direction and ran. I took shadow off of the carriage and raced her back to Naraku's castle. I looked behind me and watched Sesshomaru's Youkai tear down trees trying to find her. I watched him look my way, and turned my head I made shadow turn away from the direction of Naraku's castle and went into the forest. I dismounted and let shadow runaway. I looked back and saw he was looking for me. I ran deeper into the forest and held my miasma sword close. If he did come after me then I would have no choice. I would have to kill him. I hid behind a tree and closed my eyes. I heard him get close but stop. I was about to move when I felt something push me to the ground and then felt the worst pain in my life. I opened my eyes and looked at the source of my pain. My legs where under a tree, Broken and bleeding I looked up. Sesshomaru's Youkai, was standing over me. I looked for my sword, but found it was too far to reach. It was two feet from my reach; I looked back at the Youkai above me and closed my eyes with my arms crossed over my face.

(Rin POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around. I could tell it was dark, but i could see fine. And i was angry. Why was i angry? Where was i? I sat up and looked around again trying to find something to tell me exactly where i was. But i saw nothing. All i could see was the diming sun setting. I stood up and went over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I started to pound on it. "LET ME OUT!"

Nothing.

I listened hard and heard a faint heart beating. I heard there soft breaths, and then a soft chuckle.

Wait what? I could hear them? But there was no one at the door. Or anywhere near me. How could i hear them? I balled my hands and felt something sharp. I looked at my hands and saw that still had claws.

"What's happening to me?" I said and felt for my fangs. ' _Still there_.' I sat on my bed and lay in a ball and started to cry, until i fell asleep.

Sometime later i opened my eyes and felt something. I wasn't alone in the room. I sat up and looked around but saw no one. I felt hands grip my shoulders tight. I tried to move but the hands pushed me down. I felt someone get on top of me and cover my mouth.

"Shh, i will tell you what is happening to your body. Just be quiet, ok?" the voice said.

I nodded.

"Alright then." They got off of me and stared to light some candles around the room. I looked at the person but only saw a cloak and some hands as he lit the candles.

"How can i be sure i can trust you?" I asked him.

He moved his head towards me and said, "If i take my cloak off will that convince you?"

"i guess." I said. I crossed my legs and watched him take off the cloak.

I watched as the cloak slide down. His shoulder length black hair covering his face. I moved my eyes lower and gasped. His arms where were bluish green scales. His hands were long blue claws at least six inches long. His body was covered in fur to match his scales. His legs looked like his arms. He turned to look at me, showing me his face. "I know, I'm a monster." He said picking up his cloak. I got off the bed and grabbed his arms.

"No, you're not. You're, beautiful." I said smiling.

He looked up at me. "Really? No one's ever said that to me, even my father said i was a monster." He smiled and i moved him over to the bed. We sat down and i looked at him. "Your father must not know true beauty then." I said sighing. "My name is-"

"Rin. I know. My name is Lucifer." He said and laughed at my shocked face.

"Well as i said earlier, i will tell you what is happening to you. First, do you know who your parents are?"

I shook my head. "They were killed when i was seven. I can't even remember what they looked like."

"Ok, well what's happening is that your parents where both demons. So when they had you, your demon powers stayed hidden for a long time until your body could handle the change. So now your body is able to handle the change. Do you want me to tell you who your parents are?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, as tears slowly slid down my face. "You know who they are?" i asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, your dad was known to a lot of people. Actually he is here in this room." He got up and went to my closet. Hi picked something up and came back to my bed. Sitting in front of me he set down Kazomaru's fang in front of me. I looked at him.

"This is my sword." I said laughing.

"I know," he said. "But do you know exactly who he was before he was a sword?"

I shook my head, listening closely. "All i know is he was a powerful demon who fought with lord Sesshomaru and lost after battling for a year." I said.

He nodded. "Well a few days before the battle he was watching women travel from village to village. One of these women happened to be your mother. She was taking medicine to the blacksmith there in exchange for food or materials for weapons and armor. He wanted her because she was with his brother, who had been his mothers favorite. After she cut him from the family fortune he grew angry and took it out on his brother's mate. He raped her and told her no one would ever want her again. And when everyone learned she was with child no one did want her. She thought she would die alone and had thought about leaving the village and start over somewhere else. Ashten came to her house that night before she could leave and told her he wanted her to be his mate, and he didn't care if she was with child or not. So really you are a demon and only your father is dead."

Rin looked at him. "But how do you know all this?"

"He told me." He said pointing to the sword. "If you don't believe me ask him yourself."

I looked at my sword, my father. "Is he telling the truth? Are you my father?"

The sword pulsed and then glowed. I looked at Lucifer and he smiled.

I looked back at the sword. "Everything he says is true." The sword, my father, said.

Lucifer looked at me. "Do you want me to tell you who your mother is?"

I nodded.

"Your mother is Semoku."

 **Who is this Lucifer guy and why is he in naraku's castle? Plus what will happen to Semoku? And will rin ever see Sesshomaru or her Mother again?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok well i got it out sooner then i thought. I've been up for two days strait working on it. it may be after may 27 that the next chapter is up since that is my baby girls first birthday.**

 **Also i was thinking about doing a Steven universe fanfic on here, i already have most of one chapter done. So if you would like to read it pm me or comment that you'd like to read it and ill put it up when i finish chapter one.(Warning it may make you cry. i did writing it)** **:)** **Also if you have an idea for either this story or my Steven one when i get it up please don't hesitate to tell me. And as always enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 12

I waited for him to attack me, but he didn't. I moved my arms and looked at him. He just stood over me looking into my eyes. i tried to get to my sword and heard him growl a warning.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him.

"Where is she?" he said in a growl I looked at my sword. If only i was a few inches closer...

I kept ignoring him until he turned back and picked me up by my neck, forcing me to look at him. "Don't make me ask again." I gasped for air and remembered the knife. I reached into the sheath hidden in my chest and cut him with it. Even though it was poisoned it wouldn't do too much to him just distract him long enough for me to get away. Using my cat reflexes i climbed the trees and jumped from branch to branch to get away.

I stopped when i was a mile or so from Naraku's castle and looked around for him. He was nowhere in sight. I jumped to the next branch I heard leaves rustling and jumped to the next branch but the tree was pushed down. I tried to get out of the way but i was too late. My chest and legs were crushed under the tree. I heard someone coming and looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"She's at Naraku's castle!" I scream at him. "Just let me go. I was forced to do it."

"Do what?" he said.

"Bring her to the castle so that when she fully awakes, she won't notice you and kill you. Naraku made me do it. He said if i didn't he would kill rin." I said starting to cry hoping he believed my fake tears.

He kept his eyes on me and pushed the tree off of me. He picked me up in his arms and i smiled. Everything was all going according to plan.

Lucifer just sat there looking at me, waiting for me to start crying or something. Semoku was my mother? Why didn't she tell me? Or come find me? Had she not wanted me?

I looked at Lucifer. "I need to find her. I need to see my mom. I need to ask her why she hasn't bothered to come find me." Tears left my eyes, and i realized i was yelling at him. "Sorry." I said and he smiled.

"I don't know the answers to those questions but don't worry. Soon you will see your mom. But for now just get some rest. I'll bring you some food." He got up and went to leave the room. "Wait." Rin said getting off the bed and running over to him. "I want to get out of this room. Can you take me with you so i can see where i am?" Lucifer sighed.  
"If i did my father wouldn't be too happy. He is the lord of this castle."

"Well can i meet him?" Rin asked. "I don't even know where i am. I'd like to see the lord so that i may know where i am." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but stay with me and i will take you to the lord of this castle." He turned so she couldn't see his face and smiled. He opened the door and looked back and forth. "It's clear." He told her opening the door so she could come out.

Rin left the stuffy room and looked around. Other then the fact that it was too dark for any human (Which she no longer was) she couldn't make out to much of a difference then sesshomaru's castle. She followed Lucifer to what must have been the throne room. She stopped when he did and looked in front of both of them."Father, I have someone who wants to see you."

"So she is finally awake?" Rin heard the voice behind her and knew who it was.

She stiffened and felt her claws digging into her skin. She closed her eyes and for a breath and then turned so fast had she been human her head would have spun, and scratched his face. She watched him as he stood there with a smile on his face as if he knew she would do that. That's no way to treat the lord of this castle especially if you are my guest."

"I'm not your guest. I'm your prisoner. You only want me so you can make me kill my mate, your enemy Sesshomaru."

Lucifer looked at his father. "You said she was to be my mate. You said nothing of this Sesshomaru she clams is her mate."

"Naraku looked at him. "He won't be a problem for you. After i kill him you can have her. Which reminds me, my mate should be here soon. I'm sure you know her." He said looking at rin.

As if on cue Naraku heard the castle door open. "Ahh my lovely-." He was cut off as his eyes saw Semoku's limp body in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru tossed her body aside as if it was nothing more than a pile of kimonos. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and growled. He picked rin up. "Don't let him leave here alive." He told Lucifer as he ran past him upstairs. He was running past rins room and she remembered he sword. She clawed is back and loosened his grip enough for rin to escape his grasp and run into her room and grab her sword from the bed. Naraku ran after her and stopped when she pointed Kazomaru's fang at him. "Do you really think that knife can hurt me?" He said laughing.

Rin growled at him and thrust her sword into his chest and ran leaving the sword in his chest. She ran downstairs to find Sesshomaru in a losing battle with Lucifer. Rin ran down to his side but was pulled into the arms of Lucifer. He smiled. "Don't run, my sweet rin. My clone is about to finish this lord Sesshomaru and then we can be together." He kissed rin and forced his tongue into her mouth. Rin growled and bit down biting his tongue off, she spit it out and tried to run but saw vine growing around her waist. She looked at Lucifer and his body changed to a grotesque form, with black ooze dripping out of his mouth. His arms no longer has scales, no it was black and slimy.

"Do you think I look nice now? This is my true form, I am a miasma demon made from the miasma in Naraku's body."

Rin tried to get out of his grasp knowing if she couldn't she may die.

She heard Sesshomaru get up from the ground, his body already poisoned from the miasma.

"Rin." He said weakly.

"Sesshomaru." She said as a tear left her eye.

"You will not die will you?" Lucifer said. "I'll have to give you more poison then." He moved toward the weak lord. "Wait!" she said making him stop.  
"What?" Lucifer asked, Annoyed.

"I'll be your mate." She whispered. Lucifer smiled. "What was that?" he asked wanting to make sure the dyeing lord heard. Rin sighed. "I'll be your mate. But leave him be. Let him go and take me." Lucifer set her down and went back to his scaly form. "Fine, but he will be dead soon so after he dies then we will mate to make it official." He said leaving the room so she could say goodbye to her dyeing mate.

As soon as she saw Lucifer leave and could no longer hear him she looked at the ground. "Rin."

She looked up at her Lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Grunting he stood up. She watched him and stood up with him holing him steady."The miasma will kill me if i don't get help." He said making rin cry. She didn't want to think of him dying. She loved him.

She hugged him and pressed her face into his chest. "Don't say that. I don't want to think of you dyeing." She said hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her. "Rin, I'm going to do something and you are not going to like it, but i need you to stay here and mate with him."

"But i'm your mate." Rin argued.

"No. I never marked you or mated with you. I never planned to." He said knowing it would break her heart.

"But... why? I thought...-"

"You thought wrong." He said with anger in his voice.

Tears started to stream down rins face. "So you lied to me?" she said heartbroken.

"Yes." He said without hesitating. Rin shook her head in disbelief.

"You...You bastard. You're a heartless monster." She said running out of the room crying.

Sesshomaru sighed and left the castle. He climbed on to Ah-Un and went back to the castle. Sending a message to the only person he could somewhat trust. His mother.

Rin ran into the room that was given to her. Her sword/father lay on the bed. Naraku was nowhere in sight. Rin laid on her bed, unable to believe what she had just heard. Sesshomaru never loved her. He only pretended to love her. She wiped away the tears and went to the closet to see what was in there. She opened the closet door and found all of her clothes from Sesshomaru's castle and found a sexy lace nightgown and pulled it out. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up and put the nightgown on. She grabbed a robe and covered herself, and then stepped out of her room. She listened for Lucifer's breathing and stood in front of his door, unable to believe what she was about to do. She lifted her hand to knock and heard him call out. "Enter." She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened his door.

She saw him laying on his bed like a prince. She made her way over to the bed and stood at the foot of the bed. "Sesshomaru told me-"

"I know." He interrupted.

She closed her eyes and tried to hold the tears. Lucifer moved so she could sit with him on the bed. "Come sit with me." He said smiling.

Rin took the rob off and climbed onto the massive bed with him and laid on his chest. She looked at him and nervously started to untie her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, clearly confused.

"I thought... Aren't you going to mate with me and mark me as yours?" Rin asked him.

He smiled. "I will but only when you want to mate with me and want me to mark you. I'm not going to force you. I'm giving you the choice. If you don't want to mate tonight then don't force yourself on me, until you really want it. Because once you tell me to mate with you I won't stop until i have made you mine. Do you understand?" He said looking at her with soft eyes. Rin nodded and covered her chest with her arms. "Is it ok if i sleep in here with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Lucifer smiled, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It is more than ok." He said and smiled as rin relaxed in his arms and soon they both fell asleep.

After rin ran out of the room Naraku pulled out the sword and went to check on Semoku after Sesshomaru had left. He picked her body up and heard her heart beating faintly, her breathing labored. He took her to their room and set her on the bed. "Semoku my dear mate, rest. You need to rest. And when you are better tell me what happened." He covered her up and sent kanna to get something to help heal her broken body.

"Naraku..." Semoku said weakly.

He looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Shh shh you need to rest. Save your strength."

"Naraku... poison...knife... Sesshomaru...my...chest hurts." She said and passed out. Naraku growled and left the room when kanna returned. He told kanna what Semoku said and kanna said she would stay and keep watch on her if he wished. He thanked kanna and left the room. He went to Lucifer's room and knocked lightly. A few minutes later he was at the door running a clawed hand through his hair. "Yeah, what do you need?" He said still half asleep.

"I need to talk to you." He told him

Lucifer nodded and looked at rin on the bed before leaving the room quietly to let her sleep.

He followed naraku to his study, just a dark room with a few books and a desk and a small couch. Naraku sat behind the deck and Lucifer sat on the couch. "So what was so important that you had to wake me up?" he said rubbing his eyes.

Naraku sighed. "Sesshomaru is still alive. I thought i told you to kill him." he said clearly angry.

"I was, but rin told me she would be my mate if i spared him. Besides i gave him enough poison he won't last the trip home. But as long as rin thinks i let him live, then she will be mine."

"Then have you mated with her and marked her?" Naraku asked him.

Lucifer looked at the ground. "No, i told her i wasn't going to force her. If i do she will hate me and it will be harder to get her to do what i want if she hates me." He said smiling.

Naraku smiled. He talked to Lucifer for a while longer about what happened to Semoku and what they were going to do when rin chose to mate with him. When they finished talking the sun had come up and they went to their rooms.

Lucifer opened the door and closed it quietly and climbed back in the bed with her.

Rin groaned and in her sleep turned and hugged him. He held her close falling asleep thinking about what she would do. Would she become his? Or keep away and try to get back to her lord ho doesn't love her?

 **Ok, dont kill me. Sesshomaru has a plan which is why he told her that stuff. I may have 3 or 4 more chapters for this one and then ill be starting a knew story, with there kid(s) i don't know if I'll give them one or two so while i finish this story ill think about that.**

 **Also i want to give you a small preview of my Steven universe fanfic. again when i get it done and you'd like to read it pm me or comment below that you want to read it and ill get it up when i finish it. which may be soon. Anyway im going to shut up and give you a preview of my Steven universe FanFic from the first chapter** _Stevens mom_

 _Steven ran into his mother's room, tears streaming down his face. Pearls words echo in his head._

 _'I think it best if you stay at the temple and practice using your mother's shield. Until then i don't want you to come on anymore missions, i just don't want you to get hurt.'_

 _He closed his eyes and tried to summon his shield, but nothing happened. He sighed and sat down wiping away his tears. He hated not being able to use his gem as well as the others. He looked around his mother's room and sighed. "I wonder what my mom would be doing if she didn't have to give her life up for me. I wish she was able to be here with me. Then maybe pearl wouldn't be so sad. And dad would be happy and-"_

 _He sighed. He lay on his back looking at the pink sky and thought of the gems. Even though they were tough on him they loved him like a mother would. They protected him and cared for him, and even made sure to let him take charge sometimes even if things didn't work out like he wanted. He smiled thinking about the time they rode the raft back to the house, after the water pillar had collapsed. And the time that Connie's parents wanted to meet his parents, the thought of pearl hating food and amethyst stuffing her face after they defused._

 _Then there was the time he got to see Amethyst and pearl fuse into opal, when a giant eyeball appeared in the sky. And when they used his mothers light cannon to destroy it. And then the time he got to see garnet and amethyst fuse into Sugilite. And when he told pearl she could defeat Sugilite, all those memories came back to him, reminding him that even the gems can't do everything. They have limits, they can get hurt, and they do love him. Even if he did something that they didn't agree with, they would still be by his side._

 _"I wish you were here mom. I wish… I wish I could meet you and get to know you. I wish I could see what the gems mean when they said how kind you where. I wish I could see you." He closed his eyes and stood up he looked around the room before lifting his hand to open the door. He felt wind blow past him and stopped. "Wait a minute, was that wind?" he said turning around, but saw nothing._

 _He was about to turn when he heard something._

 _Someone was singing._

 _But who?_

 _He followed the singing and walked for what seemed like miles. He looked at the ground and sighed. He stopped walked, and heard the singing was close. He took a deep breath and took off running. When he ran out of energy he stopped and took deep breaths. He looked around him but couldn't see who was singing. "Ugh maybe it's one of the gems singing and I can hear them." He said turning to open the door, but stopped when he saw the clouds moving._

 _"Who's there?" he said, was it the gems? Did they manage to find a way into his mom's room? "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl? Are you there?" he called but no answer came._

 _The singing stopped. The clouds towered over Steven, making him look down and put his hands over his head. Was this a gem monster? Did it get into the temple when he opened the door? The wind stopped. Steven kept his hands over his head; afraid to see what is was standing over him, he closed his eyes._

 _"Steven, is that you? My you've gotten big." Came an angelic voice._

 _Steven opened his eyes. 'Wait that voice!' he thought. He knew that voice pearl showed him that voice when he found his mothers sword..._

 _He looked up as a tear left his eye. "Mom?" he said looking up into his mothers soft pink eyes._

 _She smiled. "Hello Steven."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Its here Chapter 13! i think there will be more then the 2-3 chapter i said there would be left. i have so much in my head for the next chapter that this story may be over 20 chapters, I'm not sure. But i do know that i have tones more to right. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't yet read my Steven universe fanfic the first two chapters are up. As always i hope you enjoy reading my story and please tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru opened the door to his castle, barely making it inside before collapsing onto the ground. His eyes closed as he heard shuffling and the head maid giving orders to the others. He felt them lifting him up, but didn't have the strength to stop them. He let them take him to his room, and put him in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the head maid and opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him. "Don't say a word. I'm sending someone for your mother, Just rest until she gets here." She told him before having one of the maids sit with him, and leaving to manage the house.  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and for once let someone take care of him. He knew once his mother came to heal him she would bother him about a mate and try to find someone for him. He groaned as the poison made its way to his chest. He tried to sit up, but was too weak. The maid helped him sit up. "What is it that you need, My lord?" she asked in a sweet voice."

"My clothes, I need to take them off, I'm getting to hot." He said in a whisper.

The maid helped him take his clothes off and covered him with a thin sheet so his naked body would be covered from his mother's eyes. The maid helped him lay back down and asked him if he wanted something to drink. Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am fine for now." He said and looked at her. She looked scared. She was scared, Scared of him. He was a demon and most demons hated or killed humans, either for the pure pleasure of killing or to take over the land. Sesshomaru didn't even bother with humans, unless it was rin.

Rin.

He remembered the things he said to her. ' _I never marked you or mated with you. I never planned to.'_ He hated himself for what he said to her. He hurt her, broke her heart. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him, or be with him again. He pulled the cover over him and smelt it. The reason he needed to take his clothes off. They were covered in that scent. Here scent. His clothes and the blanket were covered with rins scent. He threw the blanket off and looked at the rising sun. He knew rin would never forgive him, but he didn't care. He never liked humans, hated them, Except for her. Rin was the only human stupid enough to say to him what she had on her mind and was not afraid if she angered the beast inside him. He would always leave so he wouldn't hurt her. He came close to it when naraku was controlling her body. And since then he has hated himself for it. He felt his eye lids getting heavy from the poison and let his eyes close. After everything he did to rin, all the hurt he caused her built up inside him. He had hurt her more then he should have. She deserved better. He let his eyes close and let his thoughts of rin wander.

Rin

She woke up alone in the big bed. She got up and put her robe on, going into her room to dress and bathe, she thought about Sesshomaru. Though about what he had said. ' _I never marked you or mated with you. I never planned to.'_ She looked in the mirror. What was wrong with him? She didn't do anything to him, so why was he doing this to her? Did he truly not love her?

"No he didn't." Rin jumped at the voice. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She was about to go into the bathroom and felt someone behind her push her onto the bed. She felt lips at her ear and hoped it wasn't naraku. After she stabbed him last night he had stayed away from her. Was this why? Did he plan to hurt her now? Did he want to get her when Lucifer was not around?

She struggled to get free but the attacker held her tightly. The lips moved to the side of her neck. That was when she made her move. She stretched her arms above and turned around swinging hr arms. She stood up and ran out of her room into Lucifer's room. Closing the door she hid behind the bed hoping his nose would be too sore to smell her. She heard the door open. "Rin? Are you in here?" She heard someone say she looked over the bed and saw it was Lucifer. She stood up and saw him rub his nose.

"Was it you who grabbed me?" she asked him. "

He nodded. "Yeah i was going to kiss you and be sexy but i take it you don't like being grabbed."

"It's not that i thought you where naraku going after me for what i did to him last night." She said apologizing to him for hitting his nose.

"Its fine. And about last night, that was nothing. He has had his whole body destroyed at one point. Stabbing him was nothing compared to that."

Rins eyes widened. Lucifer grabbed her hands and kissed her cheek. "Hurry and get dressed, i want to show you something." He said and went to leave. Rin grabbed his hand. "Wait. You don't need to leave. You can stay in here since I'm going to be your mate."

He sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm not going to mate you unless you want to. I'm not going to force you." He said looking at her. Rin nodded. "I know. That's why i want you to mate with me now." She said and pulled the robe off her naked body, her wet hair covering her breasts. Lucifer stared at her naked body trying to keep his demon calm. "You know once we start i will not stop until i get you with child. You will be mine. Do you still want me to mate with you? "He said standing up and caressing her cheek.

Rin thought a moment. If she said yes then she would never be able to mate with Sesshomaru. She would belong to Lucifer, forever. She would never be able to see Sesshomaru- Wait he told her he didn't love her, told her he had never planned to mate with her. Rin knew her answer.

She looked at him and smiled. "The demon i thought i loved, that i thought loved me, never did. So my answer to you is yes. I want you to mate with me. I want you to make me yours. You are my true mate. Not that bastard Sesshomaru." She finished putting venom in his name.

Lucifer smiled and pulled her on top of him, kissing her long and hard, as he moved his hand along her body.

Rin moaned into his mouth and moved her hands to undress him. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Rin, you know once i start I'm not going to stop. Are you still sure you want this?"

No she didn't want this but Sesshomaru didn't want her. So she was going to this in the chance that Sesshomaru did run back to her and begs her to forgive him. So yes for revenge she did want this. But Lucifer could never know. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes i do. Now stop stalling and mate with me, unless you're having second thoughts?" She said smiling as she kissed his neck.

"Oh you know I'm not." He said and stood up taking his clothes off and began to make her his forever.

Naraku rolled his eyes as he passed rins room. "Could they be any louder?" he mumbled and then heard rin scream. He crossed the hall to his room and sat at the side of his bed next to Semoku.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him and smiled weakly. "I'm ok." She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. He stood up and let her sleep, making sure kanna checked on her every few minutes. He went to his study and sat on the small couch, closing his eyes and thought about Semoku. He knew she might not survive. Her lower half had been crushed and she had been poisoned with her own knife by that bastard Sesshomaru. He would do anything he could to kill him even if it meant he would die he couldn't stand to see his mate in pain, like he had hated to see her in pain.

His sweet Serena. He thought back to the day that she had died there had been blood everywhere. Naraku still to this day was trying to find the demon that killed her. When he did find it he was going to make them wish they were dead. He got up and pulled out a picture he had kept of her in one of the books she had given him. A tear left his eye as he looked at her. She looked so much like Semoku; she could have been her twin. He sighed. "If only i had been there with you, you might still be alive today."

"Naraku?"

He turned to see Semoku standing in the doorway. He set the picture down and walked over to her helping her onto the couch. "Semoku what are you going? You need your rest."

"I can't rest when i feel you are upset." She said as she sat on the couch. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

He knew he couldn't get out of the question, so he stood up to get the picture and showed it to Semoku.

"So this is Serena" she said smiling as he looked at her. She sighed. "Naraku, i have something i need to tell you." She said weakly.

"No, you need to rest." He argued.

"If i don't tell you this i will hate myself if i do die." She sounded as if she knew she wouldn't live.

He sighed and sat next to her on the couch, listening to her.

"That woman, Serena was my half sister. My father, before he settled down, had as much fun with human woman as he could. One of them being Serena's mom, I was born 5 years later after he settled and found his mate. When i was 15 i found out about his little bastard daughter. And so i hunted her down. She was twenty at the time and was leaving a village with clothing and food, i confronted her and told her we where sisters, She wasn't happy about that. She told me my mother was a slut and she and her mother where going to find my father and steal him from us. That pissed me off and i backed out, and when i came to a few hours later i was covered in blood and she was dead. I saw people start to notice her and i took off before they could see me. So the reason i look like her and that you never found her killer is because i killed her. And when Kanna showed me, in her mirror the morning i was going to leave, you sitting in the corner holding her picture. Kanna told me you had thought i was her coming back for you. I couldn't tell you the truth when we met because i was scared. I thought you wouldn't love me if i told you i was her killer." She closed her eyes and swallowed to wet her throat. If the poison didn't kill her he would.

He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf across the room. He stared at the floor, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Kanna." He said and she appeared next to him."Yes, master naraku?" She asked him. "I need you to take Semoku to her room to rest." He said and she bowed. Minutes later he was alone.

Alone...

He left his study and went to the small garden outside of his castle hidden behind a secret door. He opened the door and smiled as he saw the garden his wife had planted years ago. Since her death he would come out to the garden and fix it so that it never withered or became over grown with weeds.

He walked to the center of the garden, which stood a fountain, surrounded by roses and other bright flowers of all colors. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he looked at the ground at the roses that had fallen to the ground. There petals all over the floor, reminding him of the day he found her. Her body almost unrecognizable, had it not been foe her scent he wouldn't have known it was her. He closed his eyes and sat in the garden until the sun went down, a few hours later.

As Semoku went up the stairs to her room she thought about naraku, about how she had hurt him killing her half sister. She wished she could go back and stop herself but even if she could, would she? She hated her human sister; all she wanted was to take her father from her.

Semoku reached the last step and felt sharp pain in her chest causing her to fall to the floor. She closed her eyes knowing she was dying. She felt hands try to pick her up and opened them to see Kanna. "Don't help me Kanna. I'm dying; my time is over, just tell Naraku I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything i did."

"You can tell him yourself. I will heal you." She said placing her hand over Semoku's heart.

Semoku grabbed her hand. "No, i don't want you to heal me. I deserve to die for killing my sister, and breaking Naraku's heart years ago. I don't deserve to live after what I've done. I killed his mate i ruined rins life bringing her here, She is mating with Lucifer when her true mate is in his home trying to live so he can come back for her."

Kanna sighed. "You did not hear what he told Rin did you, What Sesshomaru said?" Semoku shook her head. "He told her he never planned to mate with her and he never loved her. And even though you and I know it is not true rin didn't. She never wants to see him again. If she does I'm sure she will kill him herself."

Semoku shook her head. "Help me to my room and send rin to see me. I need to tell her the truth as to why he did what he did." Kanna nodded and help Semoku to her bed and sent for rin.

Rin looked at Lucifer and smiled at his sleeping form. She closed her eyes and heard someone knock on the door. She stood up and covered herself in one of her robes and opened the door. "Yes?"

Kanna bowed slightly. "You had been summoned, please follow me." She said leading her to Semoku.

Rin followed her into a big room and stopped when she saw who had summoned her. "Mother?"

Semoku looked at her and smiled weakly. "Yes. It's me" She said and watched as rin ran over to the bed and held her cheek. "What happened to you?" She shook her head "None of that matters now. I need to talk to you about something important." Rin nodded and sat next to her on the bed, not leaving anytime soon.

"The other night when Sesshomaru brought me here he had forced me to tell him where you were; once i did he poisoned me with my own dagger. I had betrayed him and he would have killed me if he could. He told me as soon as he saved you he would mate with you and never let another man even look at you. But i told him that Lucifer was with you and he would protect you no matter what. And he was stronger then he looked. I then asked him what he would do if he did lose. He told me in the chance he did lose he would Pretend to surrender and try to flee, but you told Lucifer to leave him alone and Sesshomaru told you he never planned to mate with you because he knew Lucifer would stop attacking and comfort you. He plans on coming to save you-"

"Well he can just stay where he is. I don't care; I have a mate now so he can find someone else." Rin said interrupting her as she stood up.

"Rin." Semoku said trying to get up.  
"No. I'm not going to forgive him for what he said pretend or no. I have told him plenty of time if he didn't mate with me i would find someone else. He had his chance, and he threw it away. If i have to I'll kill him myself. But I'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore then you did. I know you where with naraku from the start. You helped him ruin my life. Now everyone gets to suffer without me. I'm happy with Lucifer, so I'm not going anywhere, no matter who comes to save me." She said running out of the room. Rin ran to her room and peeked inside to see Lucifer still asleep. She looked down and realized she was still in her robe she went into her room and quietly changed into a light kimono and left the room. She went down stairs and looked around until she found a quiet empty room. She quickly entered and closed the door behind her; she looked around the room and found a small couch. Sitting down she sighed thinking about what her mother had told her about Sesshomaru. Whether it was pretend or not she couldn't forgive him, he had his chance to tell her he loved her and he didn't. Even though she didn't know Lucifer she felt happy with her. If she needed space he would leave her alone, if she needed to be comforted he was there. He was never away, never sneaking around to keep close eye on her. Smiling rin closed her eyes and thought about her future with Lucifer...

 **Please don't hate me, the next chapters will revile a few things for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow two uploads in a week... I had some fun writing this chapter. The next one may be up by July but ill work on it as soon as possible. Please read and review. And to the people who have read my story since the beginning Thank you so much. for sticking with me and putting up with the unpredictable uploads.  
My next chapter for my SU fanfic will be uploaded in July also, if you have any ideas for that fan fic I'm all ears.  
So thank you for listening to me talk and enjoy the story! ;)**

Chapter 14

When Lucifer woke up hours later he saw rin was gone and got dressed and went to find her. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. Closing his eyes he listened for her breathing, finding her he followed her slow breaths to what used to be the library. He looked in the room at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. He heard someone behind him, turning to look at his father he frowned. "We need to talk."

"Cant it wait? I don't feel like talking." He said in a bad, mood.

"Then you can listen." He said growing angry. "I felt rin was upset and angry earlier, I think Semoku told her something. I don't want that bitch near rin. She can't be upset right now."

Naraku growled when Lucifer called his mate a bitch. "Watch your tongue. Why can't rin be upset?" He asked confused. "She has a better life here, without that bastard Sesshomaru." He said sounding more human.

' _He's changing.'_ Lucifer thought. Lucifer smiled. "She needs to be happy because she is with child, Two actually."

But didn't you just mate her this morning? It's impossible to know for sure if she is and how many." Naraku said confused.

"Not for me. I have another gift i didn't tell you about when you created me. I can see things, things that have yet to happen. So i saw in my dream this morning rin becoming pregnant and having two children. I also saw something else." He said his voice dropping.

"What is it?" naraku asked knowing it was bad.

"Semoku, she will die. I don't know when but I'd say you only have a week. So you need to make amends with her. Anything that she may have done you need to forgive her for, her time is short." He said and watched as naraku slowly nodded. He walked away to his room leaving Lucifer alone in the hallway. Lucifer looked at rin again, if Sesshomaru did try to come back for he would kill him.

He went inside the old library and sat in one of the chairs, next to rin. _'Should i tell her she is carrying my children? If i don't she could hurt herself, she has never had a child before so she wouldn't know what was happening, or what to do.'_ He thought and realized he didn't know the first thing about a pregnant woman. What does he do? What does he not do? Can she eat anything or only certain things? He stood up and left the room. He went to his room and got dressed in something that made him look important and went to get his horse ready. He needed to find someone who would know what to do. As he rode into the closest town he thought about rin and hoped she would be ok.

Rin opened her eyes when she hear voices outside the door but laid still, keeping her breathing calm and even as if she was still asleep. _'She needs to be happy because she is with child, Two actually.'_ She had heard Lucifer say those words. Her hands went to her stomach, she couldn't believe it. "I'm pregnant?" Rin sat up and she needed to talk to someone, Standing up she looked for a piece of paper and a quill, after finding them she sat down at the desk and wrote the letter, but who could she write to? She had no friends. She set the quill down and went to see her mother. As she walked up the stairs she got close to Semoku's room.

"He told me." She heard Naraku say. "You're dying, and i only have a few days left. But I'm not going to let you die. I don't care that you killed my mate before you, it wasn't meant to be, if i have you." rin swallowed. Did she feel that way about Sesshomaru? Was he not the one for her? Rin walked to her room leaving them alone; if she was dying she wouldn't bother her with small things like laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Should she tell Lucifer she heard him tell naraku she was pregnant? Would he be mad if she told him he knew? Sighing, rin rolled onto her side and held her flat stomach."Soon I'll be able to feel you moving around. And in a few months I'll be holding you both in my arms." She smiled and sat up going to the small balcony in her room, standing in the warm sum felt amazing. Rin had missed feeling the sun on her skin. She looked down to see Lucifer coming back to the castle, with a woman on the horse with him, making rin a little angry. "I wonder where you went." She said leaving the room to see him at the door, and wondering who the woman could be. As she went down the stairs, she was starting to think about Lucifer talking to Naraku in the hall earlier. Was he not happy she was with child and picked up some other demon or human to mate with? Was he going to make her leave? Rin stopped halfway down the stairs. _'Oh god, am i starting to get jealous?'_

Did she love Lucifer to the point that any woman even near him made her jealous?

No, she was being silly; she shook the thought from her head and smiled as he came in the door.

"Where did you run off to?" She said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

He smiled and looked at her. "I was out finding someone who could help you around the castle. I don't want you to move much, you will be my princess so i don't want you to do anything-"

"I know why." She interrupted.

He looked at her fear masking his face. "You know what?" He asked her slowly.

"I heard you talking to naraku earlier."She said looking down at her stomach. "I know I'm carrying your babies." She sounded as if she was ashamed to be doing so.

Lucifer's eyes widened."Rin, i swear i was going to tell you. That's actually why i left. I needed to find someone to help you do things while you are pregnant, and no i didn't lie about you being my princess." He grabbed her hands and held her close. "I am going to make sure you aren't doing anything princess's don't need to do, unless you want to."

Rin smiled. "I love you, Lucifer."

He smiled. "Did i hear what i think i did?" He said joking with her. She pushed his arm and smiled. "Yes you did, do i need to take it back?" she said. He put his hands up in surrender. "I yield, you win." He picked her up and kissed her. "How about i take my princess up to our room and show her how much i love her?"

She kissed him back. "I think that would be alright." She said and squealed as he kissed her neck taking her to the room as fast as he could.

He set rin on his bed and kissed her deeply, as he trailed his hand down her body. He pulled back long enough to take her clothes off and kissed her again, he felt rin pull his clothes off and let her. He pulled away and moved his mouth to her breast, sucking and biting it. He lowered his other hand to Pease her lower area. As he made love to her, she filled the air with her moans and screams.

8 Months later...

Sesshomaru Opened his eyes, his body to weak to move, He looked around and saw some of the maids moving around. He saw his mother standing over him and heard her say something but he was too tired to understand her. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime later he woke up to see he was alone in a room. Not his room, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Rins scent was gone; He was in one of the many bedrooms in his castle. He tried to sit up and felt a hand on his arm, pushing him down. "Don't be stupid."

He looked over to see his mother sitting next to his bed. "When...?" he started to ask when she had gotten here but his throat was to dry.

"I got here over eight months ago, and i am not pleased that you are still alone. You need a mate." She said.  
He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes. _'This is worse than being dead.'_ He thought. He sat up and looked at his mother, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. "Have i been out that long?" he asked, well tried to hell at her.

Ignoring his rudeness she nodded. "Yes, you have been out for eight months. Why?"

"Rin... I need to save her..." He said getting up. His mother stood up and grabbed his arm to help him, knowing she couldn't stop him. "Sesshomaru." He looked at her hearing the pain in her voice. "Rin is..." Sighing she looked at him. "Rin mated with Lucifer and has a family. She has two little girls. Rin was told what you did; the plan to save her by getting yourself hurt, and told me herself she wants you to stay away from her. She said she is happy and you had your chance. What you did to her broke her heart; she doesn't want to see you ever again."

"You saw her? When?" he yelled as he put his clothing back on.

"I saw her a few days ago. She was in a village buying some milk and fruits. She looks happy." He looked at his mother. "You're not my mother. She hates rin. Get out of my face."

"I am to your mother; I'm just worried about you. I almost lost you. I am not going to let you kill yourself for some demon bastard, who doesn't love you." She said getting angry.

He looked away from her eyes and finished getting dressed and left the room with his mother chasing after him.  
"Sesshomaru! Stop, she doesn't love you anymore." His mother screamed. He turned, his eyes glowing red. In one quick motion he grabbed her neck and lifted her in her air, staring into her eyes. "You are not welcome here anymore. Leave before the sun sets and never come back!" He said and threw her to the floor, leaving her. He went to the stables and prepared Ah-Un for the long journey.

"I'm coming for you rin." He said looking at the rising sun.

He knew what he did and said to her was the wrong thing to do, but he couldn't see her get hurt. Sighing he climbed onto Ah-Un and headed for the castle where he lose his love and almost lost his life...


End file.
